Con nombre de Guerra
by mina202
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde que salieron de Hogwarts, cinco años de luchas, muerte y vanas esperanzas. Ahora, 5 años después se reencuentran y la guerra parece precipitarse sobre ellos... sobrevivirán ellos y su pequeño secreto? DrHr by RavenJuneau
1. Con nombre de guerra

_Hey! tengo aquí mi primer songfic, que estuvo dos noches de insomnio pujando por salir...ejem, si, me hizo trabajar duro¬¬, pero bueno...vale mucho la pena..._

_Como siempre, todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, la canción es propiedad de Los Héroes del Silencio, un mega grupazo que me tiene enamorada desde mi infancia (influencias de hermanos mayores xD) la canción se llama con nombre de guerra y va para todos ustedes..._

_

* * *

_

_Con nombre de guerra_

La oscuridad se cernía tenebrosa y absoluta sobre el mundo mágico y en algunos sitios del mundo común desde hacía cinco años. La guerra contra Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos se había encarnizado, era simplemente cuestión de simples trifulcas de guerrilla para que un bando u otro obtuviera una victoria significativa sobre el bando contrario. Las brechas en la cantidad de seguidores se volvían cada vez más nimias, morían inocentes, culpables, magos, brujas, muggles, mortífagos, miembros de la Orden del Fénix, adultos, ancianos, hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, adolescentes y niños, hasta en los vientres de sus madres.

¿Y el "Niño que vivió"? Se convirtió en un guerrero sanguinario, las frecuentes incursiones que el Señor Oscuro realizaba en el santuario de su mente, donde sin el más mínimo asomo de censura le mostraba los diversos y terribles modos de tortura que practicaba con sus víctimas sin distinción alguna, lo habían convertido en un ser que sin siquiera parpadear era capaz de aniquilar a todo mortifago que osara acercársele a menos de un metro de distancia. Si en sus tiempos de colegial había sido sobre protector con aquellos a los que quería y que le rodeaban, ahora su celo dejaba de lado todo lo que hubiera podido hacer antes. Nunca se separaba de su sombra, Ronald Weasley, ellos eran el dueto especial de la Orden, siempre dispuestos a cubrirse las espaldas mientras que su frente se convertía en un cementerio. Ginny seguía sin formalizar su relación con él, pero continuaban como amantes ocasionales. Hermione en cambio... seguía sola, siempre sola, guerreando sola, sin permitir que nada ni nadie tocase su corazón, a excepción de su nuevo y confidente amor, Damián...

Los caminos ya no podían ser seguros de ningún modo, no podías salir bien librado de una excursión si tu finalidad no era exterminar a cualquiera que osara apuntarte con una varita... En lo oscuro del bosque de York, lo más profundo que os podáis imaginar, una diminuta cabaña parecía atisbar un escueto fuego en su raquítica chimenea, prácticamente sin expulsar humo para no delatar su posición. Oculta lo que más desees conservar poniéndolo a la vista de todos, jamás lo encontrarán... esa teoría fue eficazmente puesta en práctica y comprobada por el mortifago¿quién iría a sospechar que en ese decrépito lugar se fuera a celebrar una reunión tan importante? El simple hecho de que fuera a llevarse a cabo debía de haber puesto sobre aviso a ambos bandos, ambos dispuestos al ataque contra los celebrantes de esa reunión.

Junto al hogar, el mortifago aún envuelto en sus capas negras y con el antifaz puesto atizaba el fuego con desgana, pero era suficiente para mantener la habitación caldeada, pero no lo suficientemente luminosa para llamar la atención de quien pasara por ahí, _a menos que supiera quién estaba ahí_... Cinco años, cinco ciclos de 365 días peleando, defendiendo, sintiendo que cada día que amaneciera para él podía ser el último, esperando por momentos como este, tan escasos, tan decisivos y tan esporádicos...su cuerpo joven denotaba los rastros de las batallas, cicatrices que marcaban su alba piel, pero sin desfigurar por completo su anatomía, peleaba encarnizadamente, pero no a lo brutal...al recordar su última batalla sonrió con melancolía, imaginar que la volvería a ver bajo tales circunstancias, tan aguerrida, tan salvaje, una completa estratega de la pelea, cual Napoleón reencarnado. Una mirada bastó, un asentimiento y un mutuo acuerdo tácito que los hizo darse la espalda, y un mensaje que solo podían escuchar ellos: _"En la cabaña, en la noche, en nuestra noche..."_ mientras la imagen de cómo dar con el sitio se grababa en sus mentes.

Ah, sí, los cascos se oían más próximos cada segundo, más y más cerca, allanando el camino que los separaba, eliminando una a una las barreras, siendo discreta con el mundo pero proclamando de antemano el saludo...

_**Entra despacio  
Que nadie oiga tus pasos**_

****

Amarró el caballo en un árbol cercano y lo desensilló, dando la impresión de que le pertenecía a alguien, pero que estaba abandonado. Un hondo suspiro se posesionó de su pecho, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, a pesar de que también fue durante una batalla, de la cual ninguno se enteró si el otro salió con vida de la encrucijada...hasta que las esquelas mortuorias salieron, aunque no fueran garantía de nada; cada día lo pagaban con la angustia creciente, con el temor siempre anidado...

Con paso decidido, se acercó a la puerta y giró la perilla con recelo, aún no podía hacerse a la idea de que pudiera llegar a ser real...pero atravesó el umbral. Y la visión que aguardaba revelarse ante ella tomó la dimensión de lo auténtico...él, ahí, ahora, de pie frente al famélico fuego que otorgaba una vana sensación de hogar; su amado cuerpo, que recorrió tantas veces a espaldas de la realidad que la rodeaba, ocultando y otorgando; esos ojos que aún hoy la desarmaban con su metálico reflejo...Ella, de pie, ahí, con su rostro tantas veces besado por sus labios inundado por el amor nostálgico, tanto tiempo enterrado; su cuerpo delicado, camaleónico, tan pocas veces apreciado y tantas veces adorado por sus manos; su todavía rebelde maraña de rizos chocolate brillando más oscura por la luz de la luna exterior y rojizo donde el reflejo de las llamas alcanzaba a iluminar... Su pasado juntos abrumadoramente resucitado...

_**mientras tanto  
si los nervios no traicionan  
todo irá bien**_

****

_-Hermione..._

_-Draco..._

Ah, su nombre, de vuelta a sus oídos a través de sus labios, la dulce melodía proveniente de su garganta pronunciando su apelativo profano...su nombre, saliendo de esa boca tan bien amada, poniendo una increíble dulzura, que con nadie más se atrevió a utilizar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos, esos brazos de hombre que la estrechaban fuerte, que no permitían que el temor hiciera temblar su cuerpo, que se convertían en su refugio perfecto, más impenetrable que una cámara acorazada de Gringotts...La tenía de vuelta, junto a su pecho, unas lágrimas infames corriendo de su rostro a su camisa, empapándola ligeramente; ese cabello que se complacía de peinar con sus dedos, de nueva cuenta prisioneros de sus manos; ella, su pilar, su fortaleza, a la que buscaba ente los múltiples cadáveres de los miembros de la Orden, temiendo que el próximo cuerpo con el cual tropezara fuera el suyo: frío, tieso, probablemente desfigurado a causa del ensañamiento de los mortífagos con alguien tan próximo a Harry Potter.

Con una mano levantó ligeramente su mentón y dejándose llevar de nuevo por la profundidad del castaño de sus ojos la besó, la besó sin importarle si le respondería, aunque ella lo hizo; la besó para saciar sus noches tantas veces vacías y para llenar los huecos en ella; la besó entregándosele de nuevo, y ella lo recibió y a su vez se le entregó por completo...

**_Y dejemos los besos  
para los enamorados_**

****

Ella se separó un momento de su rostro, y abriendo lentamente los ojos, observó el rostro aún cubierto con el plateado antifaz, si, ese era SU Draco, pero...quería verlo todo, ver los estragos, ver sus ojos enmarcados por sus expresivas cejas y sus largas pestañas...con delicadeza, casi como pidiendo permiso, quitó el antifaz del rostro de su antiguo amor. Él cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a ver su reacción cuando vislumbrara en lo que se había convertido, se sintió sucio, impuro a pesar de su linaje, pues sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y aunque ni siquiera la idea fuera concebida en su mente, también las manos de Hermione estaban manchadas de sangre, ella también había tenido que matar...

Hermione recorrió con sus ojos el rostro: un poco más alargado, siguiendo sin rastros de vello facial, siempre fue lampiño; su larga nariz, los carnosos labios, los suaves pómulos... ¿suaves?...no, ya no eran suaves, una larga y blanca cicatriz, en forma serpenteante atravesaba la mejilla derecha de Draco, un hechizo muy bien encaminado, pero que falló el objetivo fue lo que le dio nacimiento...ella la contempló con lágrimas amenazando con salir de nueva cuenta de sus ojos, pero las retuvo, pues en ese momento, también Draco realizaba una inspección de la fisonomía de Hermione: su enredado cabello que jamás cambiaría, un poco más corto, pero igual; su despejada frente, sus grandes ojos, las sonrosadas mejillas, los húmedos labios, el largo y perfecto cuello... ¿perfecto?...no, tampoco era ya perfecto, una quemadura de cinco centímetros de diámetro ocupaban su lado izquierdo frontal, perfectamente visible y palpable...

-_No es lo mismo que cuando tienes diecisiete¿verdad?- dijo nostálgica Hermione._

_-No, no es lo mismo- _el famélico orgullo de Hermione se resquebrajó-. _Ahora tengo a una bella y aguerrida mujer de veintidós años entre mis brazos.-_ concluyó él con una sonrisa, haciendo que ella también sonriera.

**_y pensemos en lo nuestro_**

****

_-Hermione, la última vez que nos vimos, bueno, antes de que estallara todo esto, te quería preguntar ¿cómo va tu relación con él¿sospecha de mi existencia?_

_-No, sigue sin saber nada de ti. De pronto Harry o Ron te mencionan como su enemigo público número uno, pero él no me pregunta nada. Sabe que exististe en mi pasado, sólo eso._

_-¿Y cómo es él?-_ preguntó con delicadeza, a la vez que le extendía una bolsa repleta de galeones y ella los tomaba, guardándola en algún punto de su capa.

_-Hermoso.-_ le respondió ella orgullosa.

**_que por eso te he pagado  
aunque esta noche  
sea solo mercancía para mi_**

****

-_Tienes suerte de tenerlo a tu lado. Te lo mereces._

_-Desearía tanto que lo conocieras, congeniarían maravillosamente. Tienen en común mucho más que la sangre, Draco_- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano para llevarlo a sentarse a su lado en la cama que estaba ahí-. _Son prácticamente reflejos, claro, aunque no tanto como para que sospechen. Tiene mi cabello, pero sus ojos y rostro son muy parecidos a los tuyos; predigo que será alto y atlético como tú, aunque claro, para su edad es bastante precoz en lo que a su inteligencia se refiere..._

-_Te recuerdo que yo también soy muy inteligente, señorita sabelotodo_- le respondió entre risas-. ¿_Qué cuento muggle les dijiste para explicar su existencia?_

_-Pues lo clásico, que fue producto de una inseminación artificial. Obviamente Harry me creyó, porque hasta conseguí papeles y toda la cosa; para Ron fue un poco más difícil de asimilar, pero lo quieren y lo tratan bien¡debiste haberlos visto durante mi embarazo!-_ en este punto Hermione calló, una sombra de tristeza atravesó el rostro de Draco¡cómo les envidiaba haber podido estar ahí con ella, mientras él tenía que conformarse con las inquietudes! Claro que les agradecía el haber estado ahí con ella, pero ¡no era lo mismo!-. _Lo siento Draco..._

_-No te preocupes, fue mejor así. Ya lo habíamos contemplado de ese modo..._

**_Dejo en tus manos  
lo que hemos acordado_**

****

_-Y finalmente ¿cómo lo llamaste?-_preguntó Draco dándole otro giro a la conversación que se había tornado en un silencio tenso.

-_Damián Alexander Granger. Ya está por cumplir cinco años y se comporta como un pequeño Lord. ¿Será acaso porque siempre lo he consentido? Pero ¡es que es tan irresistible! Como tu...-_le comentó de pasada, muy coquetamente.

**_y la lluvia de hace un rato  
ahora solo necesito descansar_**

****

Draco se pegó más a ella, quería robarle su calor, sus recuerdos del hijo que nunca pudo ver, contemplar a través de sus memorias los primeros pasos, las primeras palabras habladas y escritas...y ella se los cedió por completo: pudo ver al chiquillo mamando por primera vez del seno de Hermione en un cuarto de maternidad de San Mungo (antes de que fuera destruido); lo vio en todo el esplendor de su primera sonrisa; vio los primeros pasos que dio, dirigiéndose hacia los brazos seguros de su madre; escuchó a través de ella la primera vez que dijo _"mamá",_ en una salida que hicieron de incógnito a un parque; lo vio corriendo tratando de atrapar la cola de Sirius (ese maloliente animago, pensó él) y cayendo de sentón soltando unas estridentes carcajadas; y finalmente, lo vio mientras le mostraba orgulloso a su madre su nombre garabateado con tinta azul...

_-Gracias...-_le dijo él con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, si pudiera hacerle ver todo lo que sintió con cada memoria, si hubiera algún modo de recompensarla por el enorme privilegio de permitirle ver a su hijo...pero no lo había.

**_y dejemos que los sueños  
se apoderen del deseo_**

****

Y ella, tratando de vislumbrar tan siquiera un asomo de el naciente orgullo de padre manifestado en él, se acercó temblorosa cual quinceañera a los labios de aquél que había contemplado todo en ella. Con ternura, deseando que la noche jamás llegara a su fin, capturó la boca que tanto deseó besar desde hacía tantas noches, se refugió en el pecho que hacía tanto tiempo no fungía de almohada y dejó que esas expertas manos la recorrieran de nueva cuenta, haciendo renacer a la mujer escondida, aunque sin saber por cuanto tiempo la metamorfosis duraría...

**_recordemos que lo nuestro  
se me olvidará un momento_**

****

El comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas, mientras ella se dejaba hacer, sintiendo que también ella necesitaba liberarse de los pesados ropajes que mantenían oculto y resguardado al Draco que ella conocía, aquél al que amaba, aquél a quien entregó todo lo que poseía...él se dejó querer, se permitió volver a ser acariciado con amor, con verdaderas manos dibujando imaginarias rutas por sobre la ropa. Y mientras Hermione continuaba su recorrido, en una de esas exploraciones descubrió que Draco le tendía un talonario y lo presionaba por sobre sus manos, instándola a tomarlo. Se sintió de repente ofendida y contrariada.

**_aunque esta noche...  
sean solo unos billetes para ti_**

****

_-Draco, no tienes que pagarme, no es como en los tiempos de la escuela, donde con una joya conseguías que cualquiera bailara al son que tú indicabas..._

_-No es un pago. Y no es para ti. Es para él. Sé que ambos no le seremos eternos mientras esto continúe en pie. Son todos los papeles y estados de cuenta de la nómina que abrí para él, es un fideicomiso para que en caso de que le faltes tú o le llegue a faltar yo, o ambos, que es un caso que no deseo que ocurra, él no se quede desprotegido y a la deriva. No quiero que llegue a pasar su vida con alguien como los Dursley...-_dijo con una mueca de asco de solo imaginarlo-. _Más vale que vayas escogiendo a un buen guardián para él._

_-Oh, Draco¡eres maravilloso, siempre piensas en todo-_ le contestó ella mientras se dejaba ir sobre su cuello, besándolo absolutamente deleitada-. _Aunque no es algo en lo que yo no haya pensado. También le tengo un fideicomiso y se lo dejaré a..._

Pero él ya no le prestaba atención, simplemente observaba con total embelesamiento como se ponía a hacer planes a futuro para Damián, para ella, para ambos. Sí, para él era absolutamente factible que después de todo el desbarajuste de la guerra se pudiera llevar una vida con ella, no le importaba si quien ganara fuera Lord Voldemort o la Orden, él siempre podría contar con los medios para tenerla junto a sí. Aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir aguantando la incertidumbre del futuro, el no saber, el no poder desear, el no poder terminar... y ese horrible temor de perderla, o mejor dicho de perderlos, teniendo como consecuencia su propia perdición...

**_Pienso en los años  
que llevas guerreando  
con nombre por bandera_**

****

_-Hermione, debes saber que te amo-_ le dijo interrumpiendo su letanía futurística.

_-Draco, yo también te amo, siempre te amé y así será, no me importa lo que hayas tenido que hacer para sobrevivir, ni lo que vayas a tener que hacer, pero quiero que recuerdes que ahora nos tenemos y tenemos a alguien por quien volver de cada batalla que libremos...Draco, prométeme que siempre volverás, no quiero perderte de nuevo..._

_**ahora solo quiero oírlo una vez más**_

****

_-Nunca, jamás me volverás a perder, porque yo jamás te dejaré escapar de nuevo..._

Draco la besó de nuevo con locura, paseo sus besos por sobre todo su rostro y se atrevió a bajar a la quemadura del cuello y comprobando que no la molestara, la cubrió de amorosos besos, deseando que con cada uno, las cicatrices desaparecieran, que la ambrosía que dejaba correr fuera capaz de lavar sus culpas, de curar sus heridas, de acompañarla por el resto de sus noches en vela, con el alma pendida de un hilo y la vida de él por igual...

**_y dejemos que lo cierto  
sea lo que imaginamos_**

****

Su cuerpo de nuevo, posesión exclusiva de él...su amor y sus caricias, herencia que sólo ella se llevaría a la tumba...expresiones de amor que solo habían intercambiado entre ellos, ella totalmente virgen y solamente poseída por él; él, guerrero invicto de numerosas batallas entre sábanas, siempre con extrañas con las cuales jugaba a querer, porque en la oscuridad de la ignorancia el amor no puede verse, pero que en el momento de adquirirla, no sólo dejó que ella fuera la que entregara, se sorprendió a sí mismo entregándole a su verdadero Draco con sólo el primer beso, y con los subsecuentes, que continuaban teniendo el gusto del primero...

**_recordemos que lo nuestro...  
todavía no ha acabado_**

****

Se separaron con los labios enrojecidos por el contacto, con los ojos brillantes por haber recuperado aquello que llegaron a creer perdido, aquella magia entre ellos que no necesitaba de varitas ni conjuros. Se miraron profundamente por un instante y al mismo tiempo sus cabezas giraron hacia la única ventana que tenía la choza. Los destellos se aproximaban, hechizos, maldiciones y contramaldiciones acercándose peligrosamente a su escondite temporal: la batalla se cernía enorme a su alrededor, ambos bandos en esa interminable lucha por la supremacía. No tardarían en encontrar la cabaña y descubrir a sus ocupantes, tenían poco tiempo para reunirse con sus respectivos compañeros de lucha.

Ella se incorporó primero y con una agilidad felina se puso de nueva cuenta su enorme capa. Guardó la pequeña fortuna otorgada por Draco en uno de los bolsillos interiores y tomando la silla de su caballo, salió al exterior, seguida por un Draco que también ya se había puesto sus ropajes negros y que sostenía en su mano el antifaz de plata. Ensilló al caballo y tomando por sorpresa a Draco lo besó bajo la llamarada incesante de algún incendio en las inmediaciones. Tomó el antifaz entre sus pequeñas manos y con delicadeza lo colocó en el rostro de su amante, ocultando su identidad.

De un salto subió al caballo y partió a raudo galope para sumarse a la batalla, aquella guerrera incansable que ahora tenía verdaderos motivos para pelear; mientras él, que se quedaba rezagado, la despedía con una sonrisa, aún guardando la esperanza de volverla a ver...algún día...

**_aunque por esta noche (por esta noche)  
nos podemos despedir__

* * *

_**

_buuuaaa! si, hasta a mí me hizo chillar...pero es que tienen que oírlo con todo y canción, te entra un feeling que te tumba pero así vilmente tumbado..._

_esto es un regalo especial para Alex (Ammit) y yo, Diana (Raven), porque hoy (28 de julio)cumplimos un año y cuatro meses! y pues, en ocasiones nuestra historia llega agurdar algún paralelismo con mis fics...jejeje..._

_también va para Mina, mi super editora que me presta su cuenta...contra todos Mina, pero odiamos a ególatra Potter!jajaja. Para Cath, por ser siempre la que me anda diciendo queescriba cosas nuevas LoL. Para Raúl que piensa que mis historias sirven para pervertir a su hermano Alex...saludos al grupito de dibujantes!_

_Y finalmente y no menos importante, para todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de picar el botoncito para darle una leída, para aquellos que llorarán conmigo al leerlo, a los que tendrán piedad de mí y me dejarán algún reviewy para los que quieran mandarme vociferadores...también!jojjo_

_hasta la próxima!_

_Raven_


	2. Ella se muere

_**Hey! de nueva cuenta aquí me tienen, he tenido algunos proyectillos alternos, por eso creo que no he avanzado mucho con mis otras historias, pero es que la continuación de esta me estaba gritando por salir. Gracias a las 4 personitas que se tomaron la molestia de leer la primera parte: silviota, katelau, mina202 (tnx editora) y 7harrypotter7. **_

_**debo decir que todo le pertenece a JKRowling, pero yo gozo del privilegio de escenarios y unas modificacioncillas futurescas jajajaja. ok, ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

**_

Ella Se Muere

Humano y bestia se fundían en uno solo al momento de volver a presentar batalla, ese continuo trote, esquiva un hechizo, trote, embiste al enemigo, trote, galopa o morirás, ese ciclo rutinario sin fin era lo que mantenía la atención centrada en la supervivencia. Tanto tiempo que quedó atrás la inocencia, tantos atardeceres manchados con algo más que el crepúsculo, tantas mañanas que iniciaban antes del alba, tanto tiempo de guardarse las sonrisas, tantos ayeres que no volverán. Simplemente su juventud se le escapaba de las manos como la arena, y parecía que nunca habría un fin. Atrás habían quedado las tardes de adolescencia cuando sus amigos se divertían sin preocuparse de cuidarse las espaldas más de lo necesario, no como ahora, donde la vigilia era constante. Ese tiempo de locura donde podía escapar con él si así lo quería, donde si los llegaban a atrapar, lo peor que podía pasar era un regaño y la prohibición de verse, prohibición que desde luego no acatarían...verle de nuevo...simplemente verle...

_**Ella no volverá a cruzar  
El umbral de los juegos**_

Él aún recordaba el momento en que se permitió seducirla. Recordó el decadente ambiente de burlesque que se apoderó de la escuela en su último año. El desenfreno era tal que ni una vestal hubiera sobrevivido a los embates de las hormonas. Lo reconocía, él no era el príncipe para el cual ella se había guardado; él la vio como la última vagina que necesitaba penetrar. Fue cruel y lo sabía, y se culpaba, pues el último día de su pureza no había sido producto del amor, sino de la lujuria. La lastimó y eso le corroía el alma. ¿qué era en ese entonces el amor? Algo que debía matar en su interior. ¿Los sueños? Algo de lo que debía despojarla. ¿Ella? La que siempre se le negó y que ahora se gloriaba de poseer. Pero después se fue la niña...y llegó su mujer...

_**Ser niña otra vez**_

Ya su ánimo estaba cansado, se mantenía de pie por puro instinto, y seguía pensando en él por rutina y consuelo, degustaba el sabor de su saliva en su boca con demencia, sabía que no debería estar con su sensación recorriéndole porque podía ponerlos en peligro a ambos, pero no podía evitar pensar, desear, imaginar, fantasear, con tenerle entre sus brazos, de recorrerle con sus manos y vestirlo con sus besos.

Galopaba incesantemente para volver a estar con sus compañeros de combate, para no levantar sospechas, para que nadie fuera en su búsqueda y descubriera su flagrante delito. Pero los destellos de hechizos no dejaban de medio iluminar su camino, sabía que ya tenían tiempo peleando y que debería estar matando a algunos mortífagos, pero le era difícil pensar en que uno de los muertos podía ser él, por el cual esperó tanto, al que extraño horrores y por el cual temió todos y cada uno de los últimos cinco años...con el cual llenó el vacío de sus noches.

_**Una revelación,  
Gran tormenta  
De fieros deseos a el**_

Aún la recordaba, joven y lozana, cuando ella decidió corresponder a su dominio con revolución, cuando se negó a continuar con su juego para comenzar otro, donde él cayó rendido y sin posibilidad de escapatoria alguna. Fue entonces que decidió rendir su corazón, cuando sintió el imperioso deseo de mantenerla cerca, cuando simplemente, sin aviso alguno, ella se volvió dueña, señora y reina de su vida. Verla dar sus atenciones voluntariamente a otra persona lo encendió. Saber que las mejores noches de su vida las pasaba en tertulias con sus amigos y no cuando el la obligaba a estar con él comenzó a matarle el alma, cuando descubrió que tenía una.

Un ruido sordo captó rápidamente su atención. Se suponía que la batalla se estaba librando todavía un trecho más lejos. Él andaba a pie, y su cabalgadura lo hacía a su costado, por lo cual suponía que le había dado tiempo suficiente a la mujer para alejarse y unirse a sus compañeros de bando. Así que lo primero que hizo por puro instinto fue sacar la varita y apuntar al sitio de donde provino el ruido. No recibió ataque alguno, pero de la nada se materializaron tres mortífagos que también, recelosos, habían desenvainado las varitas y le apuntaban con manos temblorosas.

-Así nunca van a poder lanzar una maldición como Dios manda.-les dijo a modo de reproche. Aún le disgustaba que el Lord lo hubiera puesto al mando de una división de nuevos mortífagos para que los entrenase y los volviera asesinos tan eficaces como lo era él. Prefería su trabajo solitario y letal a estar siempre pendiente de salvar el pellejo de unos niños idiotas que habían decidido seguir la senda oscura ya fuera por su sangre o por convicción.

-Escuchamos ruidos y pensamos que debíamos entrar en acción…-le contestó un joven de no más de veinte años, pálido como enterrador, con el cabello bastante parecido al de Snape y voz de plañidera como dirían sus compañeros. Aún así, Jarvey Ascolt era uno de los que mejor había asimilado las enseñanzas de Malfoy, y tenía con él lo que era una especie de empatía de situación, porque la que había sido la novia de juventud de Jarvey, se encontraba peleando del lado de la Orden.

-Bien- lo felicitó secamente. Y se podía calificar de felicitación porque había dirigido su mirada a los ojos del joven, cosa que rara vez hacía con sus subordinados-. Pero para la siguiente ocasión, tengan más firmeza y determinación.

-¡Sí señor!-dijeron todos a un tiempo, mientras veían como su líder subía a su caballo e iniciaba el trote a donde se estaba llevando a cabo toda la acción. Jarvey recordó la primera vez que estuvo en presencia de Malfoy: un escalofrío lo recorrió mientras él se adentraba en su mente, no le opuso resistencia alguna, y entonces Draco la vio: era linda, no bella, pero sí linda, su cabello avena volaba como si fuera etéreo y una sonrisa de sol le iluminaba el rostro, dándole un aspecto arrebatador. Draco se disponía dedicarle un cumplido por la chica cuando fugazmente pasó la imagen de ella despidiéndose y diciéndole que se iría con su hermano a pelear con los de la Orden. Dejaron suspendido lo suyo…tal y como sentía Draco que había dejado incompleta y desamparada a Hermione. Y entonces ese lazo innombrable nació.

_**Duele tanto descubrir  
Que unos besos pueden  
Pueden causar el caos**_

Hermione llegó hasta un prado desierto de árboles, las luces de los hechizos continuaban intermitentes, pero le era imposible descifrar de dónde provenían exactamente, era un resplandor por aquí, una luz cegadora por allá y gemidos por todas partes. El estruendo era tal que por un momento se sintió desorientada, pero un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo volverse inmediatamente y apuntar con su varita a lo que en ese momento se dibujaba como la figura de su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, aquel que insistió hasta la demencia en adoptar a Damián, el que estuvo como loco haciendo la maleta para llevar a San Mungo en el momento en que Hermione comenzó labor de parto, el que en más de una ocasión en años anteriores le declaró su amor y al cual había rechazado una infinidad.

-Tranquila, Mione, todavía no me has enfurecido lo suficiente como para desear lanzarte un hechizo.-le dijo mientras alzaba las manos en son de paz para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y que es lo que te enfurece de mí?- preguntó temerosa la castaña. No por nada en las mismas batallas habían descubierto a infiltrados que usaron la poción Multijugos.

-Que le pongas mayonesa a todas las comidas- contestó el chico despreocupadamente. Conocía bien la tendencia de su amiga a desconfiar siempre en el campo de batalla. No la culpaba, pero ya empezaba a cansarse-. Y que después la revuelvas en una masa asquerosa.

-Está bien Ron, lo seguiré haciendo, me vale si te resulta asqueroso- le respondió con una sonrisa de alivio. Sí, quizá estaba poniéndose un poco paranoica con todo esto de la guerra, pero consideraba que cualquier medida era pequeña en comparación con el riesgo latente.

-De veras, Mione, aún no sé por qué sigo cediendo a tus juegos.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Porque si no lo hicieras te lanzaría un imperdonable sin siquiera pestañear.

-Que agresiva. Cualquiera diría que eres el elemento más insensible de la Orden.

Hermione no pudo sino reaccionar por puro instinto a lo que él le dijo:

-¿Con que yo soy el elemento más insensible? Te recuerdo, Ronald Bilius Weasley, que no fui yo quien casi deja a la deriva al bebé de los Langley- comenzó la mujer con un siseo furioso.

-Sabes muy bien que casi morimos en el intento...-comenzó a defenderse el tipo.

-¡Esa no es excusa Ronald!-le gritó impaciente. Reconocía que en esa ocasión los habían encontrado a los dos maltrechos junto con Leonard y Laila Langley muertos. Después de que se los llevaron, ella se dedicó a vagar por la casa en busca de evidencia para el juicio póstumo. Y entonces lo escuchó. Un bebé de escasos dos meses yacía escondido en un baúl repleto de vestidos de noche de la señora Langley. Ella se encargó de llevárselo con ella y amamantarlo junto con Damián, que le llevaba ocho meses y estaba empezando con los biberones. Lo mantuvo a su lado hasta que lo enviaron con unos parientes lejanos en América. Y lo perdió.

El recuerdo todavía le nublaba la vista. Ron lo sabía, conocía de sobra el exagerado amor que ella prodigaba a los bebés abandonados. A pesar de que recordaba muy interiormente haber escuchado un llanto, lo atribuyó a que Damián llevaba noches sin dejarlos dormir que si de un bebé de verdad se tratara. Se disponía a consolarla y excusarse de nueva cuenta cuando Harry salió de entre los matorrales con Neville lastimado de un pie.

-Que suerte encontrarlos juntos. Mione, llévatelo al cuartel y asegúrate que quede bien. Ron, tu sígueme, ocupo que me cubras la espalda.

Ron le lanzó una última mirada llena de reproche por no olvidar el episodio del bebé, una súplica silenciosa para que olvidara ese momento, que no se abandonara a la paranoia y que permaneciera cuerda a su lado. Hermione simplemente los miró alejarse sin sentimiento alguno, sabía que la batalla era cruenta, pero tenía la certeza de que no saldrían lastimados, eran "el dueto mortal", ya no "el trío de oro".

_**Ella se muere si  
No lo vuelve a mirar**_

****

Subió a Neville a la silla de la montura, y montando ella tras él, creó un traslador de un galeón que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la túnica. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos y con el clásico jalón en el centro del cuerpo se encontraron en el nuevo cuartel general de la Orden, una fortificación bajo tierra, protegida con infinidad de hechizos para evitar a los intrusos. Hermione, junto con Remus y Ojoloco Moody, se encargaban del departamento de inteligencia y protección, y ella había adaptado e implantado el reconocimiento genético como pase a la guarida.

En cuanto se introdujo, dejó a Neville al cuidado de Madame Pomfrey y se dirigió a la pequeña oficina repleta de ordenadores e instrumentos mágicos de vigilancia, donde junto con Lupin y Moody monitoreaban las acciones en cualquier parte del mundo donde se empleara magia.

-Buenas noches, Remus-dijo Hermione en cuanto entró en el pequeño cubículo que le correspondía-¿por qué está encendida la alerta de aurores en la zona de los Kerleighs?- comentó de pronto alarmada.

-Digamos que unos de los nuestros desbarataron una pequeña reunión de mortífagos...hubo algunas bajas-concluyó el licántropo con una sombría mirada-. Mione, Parkinson no pudo escapar...

-¿No dirás Pansy Kerleigh? Recuerda que se casó hace como 3 años según nuestras fuentes con Reginald Kerleigh...

-Pues...Mione, tranquila con lo que te voy a decir-comenzó sopesando las palabras-. Hay algo que Pansy nos dejó...-inesperadamente un coro de llantos infantiles comenzó a inundar el cubículo de Moody, mientras Remus bajaba la mirada apenado y Hermione se levantaba presurosa a investigar la fuerte del llanto.

En dos portabebés se encontraban unas gemelas primorosamente vestidas, con su lacio cabello negro pulcramente arreglado y a todas luces hambrientas.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Las gemelas Kerleigh-Parkinson-le respondió un resignado Remus-. Ni su padre ni su madre lograron sobrevivir a la ofensiva en su casa...les estamos buscando sitio con familiares lejanos, que no tengan nada que ver con los mortífagos...

-¿Puedo cuidarlas mientras?-le interrumpió Hermione expectante.

-¿Por qué o para que?- le preguntó estupefacto.

-Siento que es un favor que le debo-dijo quedamente. Al ver el gran signo de interrogación en el rostro del hombre, comenzó a relatarle-. Remus, eres el único que sabe quién es el padre de Damián, eres su padrino y has tenido oportunidad de verlo crecer...-su mirada se ensombreció- pero hubo un momento, al comienzo del embarazo cuando casi lo pierdo. Sé que fue una estupidez el haberme quedado tan tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, y sufrí una amenaza de aborto- los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas-, Parkinson se encontraba haciendo su ronda de prefecta y me encontró, y sin importarle nada se encargó de llevarme a la enfermería. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Pomfrey logró estabilizarme, me dijo que si no fuera por ella y por el preciso instante en que me llevó habría perdido a mi bebé. Le debo o le debía la vida de mi hijo, quiero hacer algo por las suyas...son tan desvalidas y pequeñas...-terminó mientras con una mano acariciaba a una y convocaba un biberón para la otra. Mientras tanto, imaginaba cómo sería su vida sin esos dos primores que le habían robado el corazón, su secreto marido y su conocido hijo...

_**Ella se muere si  
No lo vuelve,  
No lo vuelve a besar**_

-Claro, este... ¿quieres que te ayude a llevarlas a tu cámara? Ya es tarde y te has excedido en tu turno. Damián debe de estar impaciente por verte llegar, hace como media hora que tuve que regresarlo a su cama cuando vino a irrumpir aquí preguntando por tu paradero.

Hermione simplemente le sonrió y cargando con una se dirigió a la cámara que fungía como hogar mientras ella permanecía en la guarida. En cuanto traspasó el umbral de su puerta y encendió las luces pudo ver a Damián sentado en el sofá en una pose aristocrática que emulaba perfectamente la de su padre, aunque de ello no fueran conscientes nadie mas que Hermione y Remus.

-Tardaste demasiado-dijo a modo de reproche con su infantil pero clara voz-¿qué traes ahí¡fuiste a comprar unas hermanitas!-le dijo primero con su natural curiosidad para después pasar al asombro cuando se acercó a los portabebés-. Tío Remy no quiso decirme dónde habías ido- terminó acusando con su pequeño índice a Remus.

-Eso es porque el tío Remy no sabía donde estaba-al ver que una pregunta se iba formulando en los labios de su hijo, se aprontó a continuar-; estaba en una misión secreta. Y no compré hermanitas, solo son unas nenas que tendremos con nosotros provisionalmente en lo que les encuentran un hogar.

El niño finalmente se dio por satisfecho, y ya no preguntó más a su madre. Solícito, le ayudó a instalar a las niñas para que se les facilitara su cuidado, con una mirada de claro enternecimiento, alimentó a la que aún no había cenado.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó Damián.

-Pues...creo que la de allá es Brittany y la de aquí, la que estás alimentando es Bettany...se supone que traen unos brazaletes con sus nombres...-explicó Lupin. Con una última mirada de agradecimiento salió del búnker, dejando solos a Hermione y a Damián.

-Tío Ron también vino a buscarte-comentó de pasada el niño-, dijo que ya no deberías andar tan libremente ahora que Malfoy tiene una unidad especial...Mamá, cuéntame que tiene el tío Ron en contra del señor Malfoy...-suplicó Damián. Ya habían sido muchas las veces que Hermione había hablado con él cuando preguntaba por Draco. Jamás le había dicho que era su padre, pues al parecer, al ser el único niño dentro del cuartel y rodeado de tantos hombres dispuestos a prodigarle amor, no había sentido la necesidad de una figura paterna, por lo cual no había preguntado.

-El señor Malfoy fue nuestro, digamos, Némesis desde que entramos a la escuela, siempre tenía algo que restregarnos en la cara: a tío Ron, que él era rico y Ronald pobre; a tío Harry, que él tenía a sus padres mientras que Harry era huérfano...

-¿Y a ti, mami¿qué te decía el señor Malfoy?-interrumpió Damián.

-A mi, que soy bruja pero sin proceder de una larga línea de ancestros mágicos...-se acercó al oído de su hijo y le susurró-, pero siempre tuvo envidia de que yo fuera mejor que él en la escuela.-concluyó con una sonrisa cómplice que el niño le regresó.

-¿Solo por eso lo odia el tío Ron?-volvió a preguntar- Debe de haber habido algo más para que mencione su nombre con tanto rencor...-a Hermione le sorprendió que Damián ya fuera capaz de distinguir sentimientos en los tonos de voz. Y una vez más lamentó que el tiempo de la infancia de su hijo se desperdiciara dentro de un bunker con todo el futuro incierto.

-Bueno, el último año, el tío Ron digamos que empezó a sentir algo por mí, pero…tengo que contarte un secreto-comenzó con voz cómplice-. En el último año, el señor Malfoy y yo…nos hicimos muy amigos.

-Entonces el tío Ron le tiene celos-concluyó Damián.

-Sí, celos…- Hermione aún recordaba claramente cuando contra toda expectativa, McGonagall les había "obligado" a ir juntos al baile de graduación…para ellos fue más fácil así, decir a los amigos que no era lo que querían, aunque agradecían secretamente que a la nueva directora le diera por estrechar lazos entre las casas, como seguramente Dumbledore lo hubiera deseado…

_**El la hizo probar el veneno  
Que mata el orgullo  
Y también la razón**_

Esa fue la cúspide, porque mientras se olvidaban de todo lo que les rodeaba en el baile, que gracias a Merlín fue exclusivo para alumnos, tuvieron su momento de debilidad. Él la sacó del salón para besarse y ella aprovechó para anunciarle la próxima llegada de su primogénito. Fue su pequeño momento de dicha: las estrellas, el amor, ellos y sus corazones latiendo juntos y el espontáneo roce de sus bocas...embeleso, puro embeleso que fue interrumpido por la abrupta llegada de Harry y Ron, con el último dispuesto a batirse en duelo para restañar el honor perdido de su amiga. Los insultos y ella en medio, las amenazas y ella en medio... su odio y ella en medio pero como si no estuviera. Sea como fuere, ese fue el último momento que se les permitió estar juntos antes de la guerra, y desde entonces tantas cosas habían pasado...

_**Para ella es vital respirar  
Ese amor con mentiras  
Aunque sea fatal**_

Despejando su mente, mandó a Damián a dormir a su pequeña alcoba en el bunker, decorada con afiches de estrellas de Quidditch, sus tíos, así como la sangre de su padre le predispusieron a la preferencia por ese juego. Con un beso le durmió, mientras que en su cuarto acomodaba a las gemelas, satisfechas y soñolientas. Al quitarse la capa y oír el repiqueteo del dinero, rescató los galeones y los colocó en el cofre sin fondo donde guardaba todo lo que mejor estaría lejos de las manos y ojos ajenos. Exhausta y adolorida por la cabalgata, pero inmensamente feliz de volverle a ver, cerró sus ojos mientras que la última visión que tuvo de él se grababa en sus párpados... pero la última vez que le vio fue cuando le puso el antifaz de mortifago. Y quedamente sollozó, porque tantos planes habían hecho para huir, y sin embargo el maldito destino les empujó a lados separados del tablero. Y maldijo a la guerra, maldijo a Voldemort, maldijo a Harry por ser su amigo y sentirse obligada a acompañarlo, maldijo a Ron por no haberla exhortado a no asistir, y finalmente maldijo a los dioses por sentir que la habían abandonado.

_**Duele tanto descubrir  
Que un error no vale nada  
Y una vida si**_

Pero no solo a ella la habían dejado de lado, porque más fuerte que su enojo y frustración era el desquiciante temor de que, realmente, ésta si fuera la última vez que le vería. Fueron las detonaciones las que los separaron...pero el leve plop de alguien apareciéndose la sacó de si misma. Solo había la posibilidad de que fuesen Harry y Ron, el primero ocupaba el bunker a su derecha, mientras el pelirrojo el de su izquierda. Calzándose las zapatillas y abrochándose la bata superpuesta, Hermione se asomó a la puerta, donde vio a sus amigos totalmente hechos un desastre, en tan penoso estado que olvidó que venían de una batalla con Malfoy...

-¡Harry¡Ron¿cómo les fue¿qué pasó?-comenzó a bombardearlos con preguntas.

-¡Ese maldito finalmente cayó!- exclamó Ron triunfante, como si hubiera descubierto la derivada de la fórmula de la relatividad.

-¿Quién cayó?

-¡Ese maldito rubio de Malfoy, Mione, por fin!- le explicó Harry- Ron le lanzó el Avada y lo alcanzó-el alma de Hermione lentamente se fue helando-, trajimos su cuerpo, está en la morgue para reconocimiento...

Hermione ya no siguió escuchando la entusiasta descripción del hechizo asesino de Ron porque sin siquiera buscar alguna vana excusa, corrió a la morgue del cuartel, dominio exclusivo de Luna Lovegood. Al ir por el pasillo subterráneo, en un recodo, chocó con la rubia que iba saliendo de la oficina de Neville, el encargado de Biomagia.

-¡Hermione!-su etérea voz poco había cambiado desde la escuela, y nunca se había desprendido de los famosos aretes de rabanitos-. Pocas veces te acercas tanto a mi departamento... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Es cierto que Harry y Ron mataron a Malfoy y trajeron su cuerpo?-le preguntó tratando de que la angustia no delatara su voz.

-Sí, de hecho, vine a la oficina de Neville porque tiene una planta, la _Amicusea rigudalis_, que neutraliza cualquier hechizo o poción ingeridos aun después de muertos...

_**Ella se muere si  
No lo vuelve a mirar**_

****

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la castaña, de pronto subió a su garganta y cayó estrepitosamente a sus pies, la garganta se le cerró mientras los ojos de Luna la evadían.

-¿Deseas venir?-le preguntó cautelosamente. Varios de los miembros de la Orden habrían rechazado en redondo acompañarla, a muchos les parecía morboso que a pesar de que Luna estudió medimagia para sanar, se dedicara a aplicarla a los cadáveres que traían consigo.

-Sí.- Hermione necesitaba desesperadamente ver con sus propios ojos que realmente ya no exhalaba ningún aliento, y siguiendo a Luna unos pasos más abajo para llegar a la morgue, sintió que cada paso era para acercarla al cadalso, donde se enfrentaría con la condena de muerte a sus pobres esperanzas de vida.

_**Ella se muere si  
No lo vuelve,  
No lo vuelve a tocar**_

Luna abrió las asépticas puertas del lugar, donde en la típica plancha fría de metal un cuerpo se dibujaba bajo la blanca sábana. A primera vista no se apreciaban mutilaciones ni hemorragias post mortem, y eso al menos la alivió: nadie había lastimado recientemente su cuerpo. Mientras contemplaba la figura perfilada mil y un imágenes de su pobre relación se iban agolpando en su mente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan inhumano en esos momentos¿Por qué nunca se les permitió ser felices¿Acaso no pudo retrasarse un poco más la guerra? Unos años, una década, toda la vida... Pero ya nadie oye las súplicas veladas, simplemente tienen oídos para captar maldiciones e instintos para evadirlas...

Luna comenzó a ponerse la bata blanca y los guantes, al terminar sumergió la planta en una solución transparente que se tornó verde esmeralda; sustrajo un poco con ayuda de una jeringa y poniéndole una aguja, se dispuso a inyectarla en el pálido brazo con la marca tenebrosa tatuada en el interior del antebrazo izquierdo. Y tuvo la irracional certeza de que era él, el tono de la piel, aunque cenizo por la muerte, era perfectamente reconocible; poco a poco la medimaga fue descubriendo el cuerpo y Hermione pudo finalmente ver su rostro...y totalmente se paralizó. ¡Era él! Ahí, frío, muerto...muerto por sus amigos. Mientras Luna inyectaba una vena azulada, Hermione no soportó más, y sintiendo repentinas náuseas, dio la media vuelta para salir en el momento en que el cuerpo comenzaba a brillar producto de la solución inyectada.

_**Ella se muere si  
No lo vuelve a mirar**_

Se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta y mientras silenciosas y traumáticas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, escuchó un grito ahogado producido por Lovegood, quien salió con el rostro desencajado batiendo las puertas. Hermione se secó rápidamente el rostro y se incorporó para ver qué puso a Luna en ese estado.

-¡Hermione¡Llama a Ron, a Harry, a quien sea!- le gritó histérica- Tráelos, tráelos por favor.- le suplicó.

Hermione sacó su varita y conjurando un hechizo no verbal, emitió unos hilos escarlata que viajaron atravesando paredes y techos en dirección a las habitaciones de sus amigos. Apareciéndose en el acto, Harry y Ron las miraron con interrogantes en sus ojos. El primero en hablar fue Ron.

-Luna¿qué paso¿para qué nos llamaron?

-Entren ahí...- respondió sombría. Ron y Harry se voltearon a ver y en sus ojos reflejaron el pavor, morbo y asco que les provocaba entrar a la morgue, por lo que Hermione se decidió a entrar primero. Sea lo que fuere, no podía provocarle un vacío mayor del que ya se albergaba en su corazón. Tras sus pasos fueron Harry, Luna y Ron y no pudieron menos que desencajar las expresiones, asombradas ellas y furiosos ellos ante el cuerpo que poco a poco dejaba de estar verdoso...

_**Ella se muere si  
No lo vuelve,  
No lo vuelve a gozar**_

Ante ellos no estaba el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy como habían supuesto, sino el de otro mortifago que seguramente había suplantado su lugar mediante algún hechizo, probablemente con una versión modificada de la Poción Multijugos para que durase más el efecto, pero que fue roto por la _Amicusea rigudalis_ de Neville.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó primero Ron enfurecido mientras pateaba una mesa con instrumentos dentro de la morgue. Harry simplemente se limitó a mirar el cuerpo como deseando desesperadamente despedazarlo y Luna se limitaba a recoger el material disperso por Ron, mientras este último se daba de topes contra una pared.

-Es Regan McLinner-les aclaró Hermione-. Lo habíamos estado investigando junto con los otros chicos bajo el entrenamiento de Malfoy...

-¡Pues que malditamente leales pueden llegar a ser!-explotó por fin Harry-. Mira que llegar a intercambiar lugares con el líder para morir en su lugar...

Ellos continuaron discutiendo y despotricando contra los mortífagos, mientras Hermione se retiró discretamente del sitio envuelta en una imperceptible nube de regocijo. En menos de una hora había sentido que lo perdió por siempre, y en un segundo le había recuperado. De pronto la vida le pareció menos dura, que aún quedaban pocas esperanzas a las que aferrarse pero lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla... definitivamente podrían matarla varias cosas...pero ese día... ese día podría vivirlo...

* * *

**_Yei!!! por un momento tmb sentí que perdería a Drakis T.T je, pero no soy tan malosa...bueno, a veces sí. La canción que empleamos esta vez fue "Ella se muere" de las Víctimas del Dr. Cerebro, buen grupo...personalmente es mi favorita de ellos, a pesar de estar medio dramática, es la más románticona que tienen. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio, donde seguiremos la pista de Draco y sabremos que onda con el cambio de identidades yuju!!_**

**_Raven ♪_**

**_PD se agradecen comentarios, tomatazos, howlers y reviews xD!! _**


	3. En la ciudad de la pena

_**Yupi!!! por fin!! hasta yo misma me sorprendo de haber vuelto a actualizar n.nU pero bueno, ya es mi último semestre en la prepa y ando toda carrereada tratando de entrar a la universidad. Pero aquí sigo!!! bien, he dejado de poner canciones, pero si quieren oír la que me inspiró, se llama "flor de loto" de mis clásicos Héroes del Silencio. :P **_

_**Bien, también sabemos que toooodo lo empleado en este fic le pertenece a JKRowling (que se niega a darme a Draco T.T) a excepción de mis OC y escenarios originales ;) **_

_**A leer!!!

* * *

**_

En la ciudad de la pena.

La noche amenazaba con terminarse, la traicionera aurora comenzaba a estirar sus brazos en dirección al grupo de hombres que corrían desaforados tras una tetera de plata que se encontraba en la cima de la colina. Sabían que si el sol la tocaba antes de que ellos pusieran sus dedos en contacto con la superficie metálica, no tendrían oportunidad de volver dignamente... El silencio caía pesado entre los resuellos del aliento, sabían que habían tenido que sacrificar a uno de los suyos para que su líder pudiera escapar, y aunque se sentían seguros mientras el "jefe" siguiera con ellos, eso no quitaba que algo, dentro de ellos, muy, muy, muy profundamente enterrado, sintiera una pizca de tristeza.

Llegaron con la respiración agitada al punto de encuentro. Uno a uno fueron colocando sus dedos en la tetera y en cuanto la luz del sol de la mañana los golpeó en todo su esplendor, desaparecieron en silencio de la colina. Sintieron el gancho que tiraba de ellos y el suelo bajo sus pies casi inmediatamente después. Voltearon al suelo y en medio de ellos aún seguía ladeada la tetera. Un rayo naranja salió de entre las túnicas y desintegró el objeto.

Alzaron las cabezas y vieron el oscuro bosque que se alzaba amenazante ante ellos; no les preocupó en lo más mínimo. Ése era su hábitat, ahí era donde se sentían más seguros, al amparo de la sombra y la maldad emanada del verde profundo. Un alto encapuchado, con una insignia de serpiente por broche, tomó la cabeza del grupo y los precedió a la entrada en el bosque. El resto fue tras él. Anduvieron entre zarzas y arbustos, quitando ramas que les estorbaban en el camino y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. El líder se detuvo. Habían llegado a un punto que en nada difería del resto del bosque, pero ellos sabían que ahí debían parar.

El cabecilla extrajo su varita y se aproximó al tronco torcido que estaba frente a él. Lo tocó con ella en la misma secuencia que siempre seguía: primero la rama superior derecha, luego la raíz sobresaliente izquierda; arriba de un nudo quemado en el centro del tronco, luego abajo y finalmente, en el mismo nudo quemado. El nudo comenzó a expandirse, como una infernal boca negra lista para tragárselos, hasta adquirir el tamaño de unas puertas dobles, absolutamente negras y profundas, agujeros sin fin.

El hombre con la varita en la mano se hizo a un lado; apuntó con ella al primer hombre inmediatamente después de él y haciendo un ademán con ella, le indicó que entrara. El segundo hombre asintió, y descubriéndose el antebrazo izquierdo lo puso frente al hoyo negro. Un flash negro lo "escaneó", y al considerar válida la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada, el hombre entró, absorbido por la oscuridad. Uno a uno los demás encapuchados fueron realizando el mismo procedimiento, con los mismos resultados. Al final sólo quedó el encapuchado con la insignia de serpiente. Hizo lo mismo que sus predecesores y atravesó el abismo con los ojos cerrados.

Al sentir un soplo cálido en el rostro, los abrió. Ante él se encontraba su guarida, una mini ciudad repleta de mortífagos y sus familias. Los ojos le brillaron momentáneamente. Ése era su reino, él estaba a cargo de todo lo que ocurría ahí, era la ley y el orden. Él representaba al poder. Nadie salía o entraba sin su consentimiento o compañía; había hechizado el sitio por el encantamiento _fidelio_, el que también protegía a la guarida de la Orden del Fénix.

Ligeramente agotado por la jornada nocturna, se dirigió a su "casa"; iba repasando mentalmente el informe que tendría que rendir a su superior. Eso le estaba dejando un sabor amargo en la boca. Pocas veces en su astronómica carrera como mortifago había fallado, y en las extrañas y escasas ocasiones en que eso ocurría, siempre, más que pensar en la furia de su señor, se enfurecía consigo mismo. Siempre había tenido como máxima de vida la perfección y el triunfo, cuando no lo conseguía era como tener una molesta erección permanente. Y no se sentía contento hasta satisfacerse.

Se encontraba a pocos pasos de su puerta cuando un chispazo trató de colarse en su mente. Él no dejó que eso pasara. Sería traicionarse en sitio non grato. Con determinación dejó ese pensamiento fuera de sí y se dispuso a entrar en la casa. Parsimoniosamente, comenzó a quitarse el antifaz plateado, revelando unos ojos grises y fríos como el acero que más por costumbre que por precaución se dedicaron a examinar que todo estuviera en orden. Pero no lo estaba.

Sosteniendo aún su antifaz en la mano derecha, caminó hasta la primera sala de estar, donde un fuego ardía en la chimenea, y frente a ésta, un sofá de respaldo alto que antes no estaba ahí proyectaba una tenebrosa sombra. Con pasos sigilosos cambió su máscara de mano y extrajo la varita de entre los pliegues de su capa, comenzando a rodear el sillón para descubrir a su ocupante.

-Me susurraron por ahí que perdiste a uno de tus chicos...-Blaise Zabbini se encontraba sentado, sus piernas extendidas, codos en los reposabrazos y sus manos juntas, tocadas por los dedos. Sus oscuros ojos brillaban intensamente, producto del fuego, y se encontraban escrutadoramente fijos en Malfoy.

-McLinner.-fue todo lo que le dijo mientras guardaba la varita. Malfoy se dio la vuelta y encaminó sus pasos hacia el sillón de dos plazas que estaba a un costado. Mientras el rubio se desparramaba en el mueble, el moreno giró su rostro para ver con mayor detenimiento el lugar. La sala de estar era bastante amplia, con el suelo de parqué en rombos gris y verde esmeralda. La chimenea de mármol era indiscutiblemente enorme, con los pilares laterales en forma de serpiente erguida. Tanto el sofá, como los otros dos sillones eran negros y por el tacto se podía apreciar que era piel de dragón. Era sobria y anónima, destinada a visitas cortas o cosas sin mucha importancia. No eran precisamente para que alguien se sintiera cómodo, sino para que quedara abrumado. Lo más seguro es que no se frecuentara mucho, quizá y distaba mucho del decorado de las habitaciones personales del lugarteniente...o quizá no.

-¿Fallaron?-sea como fuere, Zabbini conocía lo suficiente a Malfoy como para saber que su calculadora mente ya estaría estudiando el modo de regresarle este revés a la Orden del Fénix.

-Relativamente-los ojos grises se alzaron para poder ver a su interlocutor-. Perdimos a McLinner, pero conseguimos llegar a tiempo para liberar a Greyback Jr.

-Entonces el rumor de que tenían al hijo de Fenrir y que planeaban usarlo en nuestra contra era cierto...-afirmó suspicaz Zabbini- Entonces ¿estaba en manos de Longbottom para estudios?

-Sí. Me sorprende que ese idiota aún esté vivo-dijo Malfoy entre asombrado y despectivo-. Yo no le auguraba ni un mes fuera de Hogwarts.

-Ni yo- concordó Zabbini-. Pero parece que ese tipo tiene algo de lo que aún no nos hemos percatado... ¿No podría ser suerte?-finalizó mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en sus gruesos labios.

-¿Suerte? Si consideras suerte vivir a la sombra de Potter no sé que podría considerarse mala suerte.-dijo desdeñoso.

-Mala suerte sería ser parido por La Sangre-Sucia- le picó Zabbini. Siempre se habían referido así a ella: "La Sangre-Sucia", poniendo un especial énfasis en ello, pues representaba para los mortífagos el ideal a destruir. Su nombre incitaba al asesinato, desataba la furia purificadora de los seguidores de el Señor Tenebroso, inclusive el mismísimo Voldemort sentía náuseas de oírla nombrar.

Contrario a todos los esfuerzos que hacía Blaise Zabbini para que Malfoy se traicionara, éste no parecía percatarse o darle importancia a las innumerables ocasiones en que por cualquier cosa sacaba su existencia a la luz. Eso desesperaba a Zabbini. Conocía de sobra el "pequeño" desliz del menor de los Malfoy, pues había presenciado a hurtadillas en el baile de graduación que ambos se besaban. Tenía la certeza de que había algo más entre esos dos, pero la repentina aparición de Potter y Weasley y unos cuantos _desmaius_ mal apuntados y un encantamiento protector muy bien hecho le dieron de lleno, dejándolo inconsciente hasta el día siguiente, cuando amaneció tirado entre los arbustos que rodeaban Hogwarts.

Desde ese entonces procuró mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que hacía el lugarteniente favorito del Señor Tenebroso, pero con resultados infructuosos. Interiormente, Draco Malfoy se felicitaba por ser tan jodidamente bueno en oculmancia y especialmente discreto cuando quería.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, simplemente contemplando las llamas, ambos decididos a pasar por alto la presencia de otro ocupante en la habitación. Hasta que un elfo doméstico se apareció en el recinto, dirigiendo sus pasos a su amo Malfoy.

-Amo Malfoy, el mortifago Ascolt desea presentar sus informes a su señoría.-dijo el elfo terminando con una reverencia tan profunda que probablemente pudo verse las lunas en las uñas de los pies.

-Que pase.-ordenó secamente. Zabbini no hizo amago alguno de irse, así que cuando Jarvey Ascolt entró, Draco decidió ignorar olímpicamente la presencia de su ex compañero en Hogwarts para concentrarse en el resultado de la misión de Ascolt. El delgado joven inclinó levemente la cabeza en dirección de Zabbini, y volvió a centrar sus ojos en Malfoy.

-Fenrir Greyback Jr. se encuentra ahora con su padre y el Señor Tenebroso; el Señor manda sus felicitaciones por el éxito del rescate y sus condolencias por la pérdida del joven McLinner.-terminó solemne. Su monólogo fue breve, preciso y conciso; sin dejar traslucir emoción alguna en su voz. Lo cual interiormente disgustó a Zabbini: ahora tenía la certeza de que Malfoy era muy buen maestro, convirtiendo a sus pupilos en criaturas tan incomprensibles como él. Ya había tenido suficiente.

-Malfoy, me retiro.-los otros dos hombres le vieron sin expresión alguna, sin querer oír si tenía alguna explicación del por qué su retirada, así que Zabbini, al no sentirse obligado a decir nada más, se acercó a la chimenea y tomando del polvo verde brillante en el recipiente del estante, los lanzó a las llamas; entró y nombró su dirección, yéndose de la casa de Malfoy.

-Creí que nunca se iría-Draco se dejó caer extenuado en el sofá que anteriormente había ocupado Blaise Zabbini, con una mano masajeándose la sien izquierda y con la otra indicándole a Jarvey que tomara asiento-. ¿Qué detalles me tienes de tu misión?-preguntó interesado.

-Después de recuperar al chico Greyback Jr. y de que me lo encargara para llevarlo a su antigua casa, conseguí escapar de unos cuantos miembros de la Orden, creo que dejé lastimado a Longbottom que me seguía y cuando me percaté de que Potter venía en mi dirección, conseguí aparecerme y escapar con el chico.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra?

-Asustado. Yo lo estaría si tuviera once y desde que tuviera memoria me transformara en hombre lobo-contestó honestamente horrorizado por el destino del muchacho Greyback-. Me comentó en el camino que Longbottom y Lovegood planeaban hacerle estudios para inocular su capacidad licantrópica, y así extender una especie de "cura" a todos los licántropos, tanto de nuestro bando como del suyo.

Malfoy bufó asintiendo. Estaba al tanto de que ese chico tenía una clave para los científicos mágicos, pues era el primer licántropo por nacimiento del que tenían noticia. Simplemente pensaban que debía haber "algo" dentro de él, pues no fue la mordida de Fenrir lo que le creó, sino su semen. Granger lo hubiera llamado "fenómeno genético" o "mutación", pensó con humor Malfoy. Entonces sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Ascolt. Se veía ansioso de preguntarle algo, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ello; varias veces le vio abrir y cerrar la boca en total mutismo. Si no fuera uno de sus mejores chicos, quizá ya le hubiera mandado un par de _cruciatus_.

-Señor... ¿cómo fue lo de Regan?-de pronto, Draco recordó que Jarvey Ascolt y Regan McLinner habían asistido en el mismo curso en Hogwarts, y que habían iniciado su entrenamiento bajo sus órdenes al mismo tiempo. Eran, lo que se podría definir entre ellos, "más que conocidos"; porque nadie, de entre los mortífagos, tenía amigos.

Draco fijó sus ojos en el rostro de Jarvey, medio oculto por la cortina de cabello y se preparó para explicarle el modo en que murió McLinner. De pronto lamentó que esos chicos hubieran jurado protegerle hasta con su vida y que tanto Jarvey como Regan fueran de los más entusiastas con esa idea.

-Fue un momento de confusión-se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando con Jarvey como si se excusara de lo ocurrido-, de pronto varios miembros de la Orden me tenían rodeado y pues... esos Weasley sí que tienen varias ideas fabulosas-se refería a Fred y George Weasley, por los cuales sentía algún atisbo de respeto-, porque entre sus varios recursos, idearon unos detonadores trampa, alguien accionó uno y me sacaron de ahí en medio de la distracción. Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos en retirada y en mi sitio estaba McLinner-Malfoy sintió un vuelco en el pecho al ver la cara de Jarvey, contrarias a las "condolencias" de Lord Voldemort, Ascolt sí sentía la pérdida de Regan McLinner.

-¿Sabe quién fue?-preguntó Jarvey con los ojos brillantes. Había estado conteniendo esas lágrimas y la pregunta desde que Malfoy comenzó a explicarle todo. Draco no sabía si debía decirle, sabía que Jarvey era el más tranquilo de los dos, pero por eso mismo su modo de vengarse podía ser más cruel que el de cualquiera. No se dejaría llevar por la furia, sino por el frío cálculo. Sopesó las repercusiones de darle ese nombre, pero finalmente, no se sintió tan culpable de enviar sobre ese hombre la ira de Jarvey Ascolt.

-Ronald Weasley- dijo sin más que un ligero rencor en la voz. Esperaba que Jarvey reaccionara de algún modo molesto, pero no estaba preparado para la mueca ácida que se formó en el rostro del joven-. ¿Le conoces?

-Él fue el que reclutó a la familia de Megan-dijo como si le doliera. Ah si, los Holthick, una familia sangre limpia, pero traidores a la sangre. A varios les sorprendió que los Holthick se unieran en esta ocasión a la Orden del Fénix, pues en la guerra pasada habían sido leales a Lord Voldemort. Quizá se debió a que solamente el señor Holthick se volvió mortifago y que había sido muerto unos días antes de la caída del Señor Tenebroso. Ahora Regina Holthick, Anthony Holthick, su hijo mayor y Megan Holthick, su hija menor (y ex novia de Jarvey) eran miembros de la Orden.

Jarvey se veía realmente mal, y Draco sabía que en cuanto cruzara ese umbral de su puerta, el chico tendría que volver a negar todo lo que sintiese, todo lo que pensase, todo lo que quisiese. Por eso le permitía pasar tanto tiempo con él, sabían que estando ambos en su recíproca compañía, se podían explayar todo lo que se les antojara. Moviendo con desgana la varita, Malfoy convocó dos copas rebosantes de whisky de fuego para ambos. Aunque no estuviera muy seguro de quién la necesitaba más...

Draco dejó de ver a Jervey cuando escuchó unos esbozos de sollozos provenientes del joven...y centró su fría mirada en su copa. El líquido amarillento le recordaba algo...a _alguien..._ era amarillo como sus ojos cuando se enfurecía a la luz de las velas...siempre se enfurecía...nunca se le dio bien el ocultar sus sentimientos, mientras que para él, había sido lo más natural del mundo. El mismo chispazo anterior hizo contacto en el espacio sináptico de sus neuronas encargadas de la memoria y en este momento, no deseó romper la conexión...

Había sido todo un breve placer el haberla tenido de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos; había sido todo un escueto deleite verle a través de su memoria...había sido demasiado poco de algo tan enormemente bueno... siempre pensó que todo lo que le pasó había sido algo que definitivamente nunca se mereció. Ese remanso de paz y tranquilidad nunca debió de habérsele acercado. Quizá y era por ella por quien se transformó en esto... de algún modo sentía que debía pagar por haberla disfrutado. ¿O sería acaso que ella era la penitencia adelantada por sus pecados cometidos?

Su mente viajó al pasado, mientras su compañero desataba su dolor ayudado por el alcohol... el último año escolar...sin Dumbledore, el caos reinó, miles de intentos de mantener al alumnado en orden fueron fallidos...sabía que no debió volver, pero por algún extraño fenómeno, el primero de septiembre, todos los chicos de once a diecisiete años que deberían estar cursando estudios en Hogwarts, amanecieron en la institución. Estaban en pijamas, todos sobre todos en el Gran Comedor. Muchos, entre ellos él, trataron de salir, pero la misma escuela se los impedía. Algunos padres también intentaron sacar a sus hijos, pero les fue imposible. Así que lo único que pudieron hacer fue enviarles las cosas vía lechuza y augurarles un buen año en la escuela.

El estar encerrado nunca fue bueno para su caldeada mente. No lo soportaba, así que, la rebeldía fue la máscara tras la cual se ocultaron. Cometían desmanes impunemente ante la incapacidad de los maestros de contenerles...sin Dumbledore, todo se caía a pedazos. No sólo a él le hizo daño el encierro...recordaba claramente que Potter, literalmente, parecía un león enjaulado. Ya iba, ya venía, ya le atacaba, ya se defendía... era algo que irónicamente tenían en común, ambos deseaban desesperadamente no estar dentro de Hogwarts, para poder hacen sus "cosas". Los Weasley también se la pasaban tras de él, nunca lo dejaban solo, ni a sol ni a sombra. Y ella... ella se encerró más de lo que ya la tenía la escuela.

Parecía que ya nada le dolía, que ya nada la hacía reaccionar, que su único propósito ese ciclo escolar era llenarse la mente de telarañas, tal como se encontraba la biblioteca. Ése era su reto...ella. Se propuso enloquecerla, sin importarle el por qué. La siguió, la atacó, la hizo llorar, la hizo rabiar... y de pronto ella volvió a no sentir. Eso lo enfureció. Simplemente nadie se había quedado impávido con su presencia. Ninguna había permanecido silente mientras él las poseía. Y el enloquecido resultó ser él. Ella lo contrarió, lo desafió y él cayó. Ella triunfó...

-¿Señor?-la repentina aparición de la voz de un calmado Jarvey lo sacó de sus memorias. Volviendo su rostro al joven se dignó a prestarle su atención-. Estaba pensando en ella¿cierto?

Draco no se sorprendió. Sabía que Jarvey tenía alguna especie de talento para desenmascarar a las personas y conocer lo que se propusiera. Siempre había conocido la existencia de "Ella", más nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle nada a Mafloy. Siempre esperaba a que fuera el rubio quien le revelara las cosas. "El silencio hace a las personas traicionarse". Ésa había sido una de las lecciones que le había impartido a sus jóvenes mortífagos.

-Sí. –contestó lacónico.

-La vio ahora. Tiene esa sonrisa inusual tratando de asomarse a su cara.-le comentó Jarvey con certeza en la voz.

-Cualquier sonrisa entre nosotros es inusual, Ascolt-dijo evadiendo la afirmación anterior-. Además, tu también estabas pensando en ella.

-Saber que el mismo hombre me arrebató gente importante me hace sentir... ¿cómo decirlo? Vengativo-concluyó siseando maliciosamente. Malfoy estaba en lo cierto, Ascolt era tranquilo y "buen chico" dentro de lo que cabía, pero tenía su vena Slytherin muy bien desarrollada-. ¿Hay planes por el momento señor?-preguntó comenzando una nueva conversación.

-No, a menos que el Señor Tenebroso decida encomendarnos algo más. Al parecer esta colonia de mortífagos lo tiene bastante complacido-dijo jactándose de ser el líder.

-Bien señor. Entonces debo informarle que la mortífaga Silverchain ha organizado una fiesta para esta noche y que se regodearía de contar con su compañía, señor.

Zilpah Silverchain, claro que Malfoy la recordaba. Después de tía Bella, Zilpah era la más desquiciada y bella de entre las mortífagas. Y de las más ambiciosas también. Tanto Jarvey como Draco sabían que tenía a éste último en la mira y que soñaba con ocupar el puesto que Bellatrix Lestrange tenía ente los "afectos" de Lord Voldemort. Dracó sonrió de lado, compadeciéndose de ella y de la repentina muestra de interés por él ahora que era uno de los lugartenientes favoritos del Lord.

Jarvey lo miraba con ojos expectantes, a pesar de que el chico quería transmitir una imagen de seguridad que distaba mucho de sentir, no le era posible con el maestro del engaño. Su maestro.

-Sí¿por qué no? Zilpah normalmente es buena anfitriona y reúne a muy interesante gente-dijo finalmente Draco sin mucho interés, pero conciente de que necesitaban guardar las apariencias y tratar de algún modo acallar su conciencia.

Jarvey se retiró a su casa y Draco subió a sus aposentos para bañarse y cambiarse la túnica. Sin mucho ánimo, se quitó la capa negra, sintiendo de pronto que la pesadez que le acompañaba se desvanecía un poco; la dejó en el suelo al lado de la puerta, conciente de que cualquiera de los elfos domésticos la recogería, la lavaría, la plancharía y la dejaría lista para el siguiente asalto. Al moverla con la punta del pie un leve aroma escapó de entre los pliegues. Y una tierna sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Aun ella era demasiado reciente, aun su calor se le pegaba al cuerpo, aun tenía enredado uno de sus cabellos entre las hebras de su camisa de lino.

Poco a poco se fue desvistiendo; tomó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza y se estiró hasta que sus vértebras tronaron; cerrando los ojos giró su cuello hasta que también este tronó, destensándose los nervios. Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua limpiara sus culpas, esas manchas acusadoras invisibles, que le volvían más impuro de lo que ya era. Una vez terminado el baño, salió y encontró que, efectivamente, su capa negra de mortifago y sus ropas ya no estaban. El broche con la serpiente estaba en el buró al lado de su cama; y sobre de ésta, una túnica verde esmeralda profundo con una capa verde olivo a juego, los zapatos perfectamente bien boleados.

Luego de vestirse y contemplarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero en la esquina de su habitación, quedó complacido con el reflejo. Simplemente, el verde siempre le sentaba bien. Dispuesto ya para una nueva mascarada, Draco Malfoy Black, lugarteniente de la tercera colonia de mortífagos leales a Lord Voldemort, se puso su capa negra y la cerró bajo su cuello con el broche plateado de la serpiente con ojos de esmeralda.

En las escaleras a la entrada de su casa, Jarvey Ascolt y otro de sus discípulos lo esperaban para escoltarle a casa de Zilpah Silverchain. Iban con paso sosegado, dentro de la compacta colonia no era necesario el uso de carruajes u otro medio de transporte: todo siempre parecía al alcance de unos cinco pasos. Los zapatos de dura suela resonaban en los baldaquines de la calle, con ese compás seguro y firme que siempre caracterizó el andar de los Malfoy. Dando la vuelta por la derecha en la calle principal, justo tras dejar el último farol dorado, se irguió enorme y fastuosa la casa de Zilpah Silverchain. Zilpah era de esa clase de brujas ricas que no dudaban en mostrarlo, en ser opulentas y abrumar todo sitio con su presencia y su fortuna; al contrario que los Malfoy, más sobrios, clásicos y elegantes. Simplemente espartanos.

Draco se parapetó frente a la puerta y cuando su enguantada mano derecha se disponía a tirar de la aldaba, la puerta se abrió y una elfina, inusualmente "bonita" (es decir, sin esos ojos tan saltones y acuosos, con las orejas delicadamente puntiagudas y la nariz pequeña y respingona) con un disfraz de mucama francesa les hacía reverencias mientras les invitaba a pasar y les retiraba las pesadas capas.

-¡Ah, Draco, querido!-gritó Zilpah desde el rellano superior de las escaleras principales, haciendo su entrada triunfal mientras bajaba las escaleras con unos tacones vertiginosamente altos y un escandaloso vestido naranja rojizo. Quizá si optara por vestir como la mayoría de las mortífagas: de colores sobrios, maquillaje discreto y zapatos que les permitieran moverse, Zilpah hubiera parecido decente y bonita; pero con ese cabello violeta volcánico, sus ojos verdes y su curvilíneo cuerpo embutido en diseños siempre apantallantes y llenos de colorido, siempre resultaba evidente allá donde fuera.

La boquita pequeña en forma de corazón de Zilpah depositó un pequeño y rápido beso en la comisura de los labios de Draco, a lo que él contestó con apartarla un poco y tomar su mano para besarla caballerescamente.

-Oh, Draco, casi creí que no atenderías a mi invitación-haciendo un mohín de niña chiquita caprichosa le dijo:-. Me has tenido muy abandonada, tsk, tsk, tsk. Draco, creí que te habían enseñado a no dejar esperando a una dama.

Draco prefirió callarse su comentario acerca de lo que pensaba de "la dama Silverchain" y decidió que era mejor regalarle la clásica sonrisa Malfoy de casanova y que pensara lo que quisiera. Siempre funcionaba. Zilpah sonrió sintiéndose de nuevo la única que atravesaba las pupilas de Malfoy y tomándose de su brazo lo condujo al salón, donde el grupo más selecto de mortífagos había tomado cita. Todos contuvieron la respiración y acallaron sus murmullos en el momento en que Zilpah entró del brazo de Draco con una enorme sonrisa que hubiera estado perfecta para anuncio de pasta dentrífica. Tomando dos copas de una bandeja que levitaba un elfo y ofreciéndole una a Draco, alzó la suya con intenciones de hacer un brindis. El resto alzó su copa con ella dispuestos a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Compañeros mortífagos, amigos de causa, este brindis lo hago en honor a aquellos caídos en cumplimiento del deber y complacidos de hacerlo por el Señor Tenebroso. Primero que nada, por los Kerleigh-Parkinson, que detuvieron la emboscada de la Orden para permitir que sus compañeros refugiados en su casa tuvieran oportunidad de escapar y murieron dignamente en el intento... ¡Por los Kerleigh-Parkinson!

-¡Por los Kerleigh-Parkinson!-la corearon el resto.

-Y también quiero hacer un brindis por uno de los chicos más valientes jamás ingresados a engrosar las filas del Señor Tenebroso, un digno seguidor de la Orden Oscura, un leal mortifago que no dudó un segundo en morir por el gran ideal: el triunfo de la sangre pura por sobre los indignos. ¡Por Regan McLinner!

-¡Por Regan McLinner!- todos parecían presas de un fervor casi religioso, con los ánimos alterados luego del acalorado discurso de Zilpah. Ella tenía el carisma suficiente para hacer a todos abrazar sus sueños y caprichos, mas no el poder para conseguirlo.

Draco bebió un sorbo de su copa, añorando viejos tiempos, cuando Pansy y él eran lo más cercano que tenían uno y otro; las interminables noches en vela que pasaron hablando de cualquier cosa o sumidos en cómplice silencio; el momento en que como una tímida e inocente adolescente le confesó de la propuesta de matrimonio de Reginald Kerleigh y cómo se veía radiante el día de su boda mientras él la entregaba al altar, pues el señor Parkinson había muerto. Luego de eso, el Señor Tenebroso se había encargado de mantenerles lo más alejados posible. Definitivamente ese hueco en el pecho significaba que le dolía, pero ése no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse a llorar.

Luego del brindis la velada continuó de lo más normal, con Zilpah a cada rato insinuándosele y sacándolo a bailar. En uno de los giros del vals alcanzó a ver a su tía Bellatrix hablando con Jarvey y picado por la curiosidad y un poco de añoranza, se acercó a ella para saludarla, dejando a Zilpah en medio de la pista.

-Tía Bella, que placer verte de nuevo-Bellatrix se aproximó a su sobrino y le tendió una de sus manos para que la besara. Había envejecido, pero ese fuego que le avivaba los ojos y el cabello parecía nunca extinguirse; eso le daba cierta suavidad y vitalidad a sus rígidas facciones.

-Draco, muchacho¿cómo estás?-le preguntó venenosamente, seguramente ya estaba al tanto de la pérdida de McLinner. O quizá el tono se había quedado permanentemente impreso en su voz.

-Excelente tía Bella. ¿A qué debemos el placer de tenerte entre nosotros?-dijo con el mismo veneno cargado. Admitía que en su infancia, la tía Bellatrix había sido una especie de ideal para toda su generación de mortífagos ocultos, pero pasados los años el encanto dejó de ejercer su influjo sobre él. Ahora era su pobre tía bipolar, que mostraba pasión por la muerte y una debilidad por los jóvenes mortífagos desde su viudez.

-Oh, sólo porque la señorita Silverchain insistió tanto en que debíamos hacer "algo" en honor al chico McLinner.-dijo moviendo su mano con desdén. Era de esperarse que todos tuvieran que aparentar el dolor que les causaba una baja tan "distinguida" de sus miembros, normalmente, los nombrados mortífagos a cargo de Malfoy eran hijos de buenas familias, y eran tan pocos que se conocían todos entre sí. Todos sabían quién era Regan McLinner, pero a pocos les importó conocerlo.

Con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, Draco se despidió y salió a uno de los múltiples balcones de la mansión de Zilpah. Estaba cansado de su mundo, pero era el peor momento para presentar debilidad. Simplemente no se podía. A cinco años de declarada oficialmente la guerra, ni uno ni otro bando había declarado por ganada la contienda. Cierto, las huestes malignas se habían acercado demasiado al triunfo, pero últimamente la Orden estaba plantando una genial resistencia. Eso le preocupaba. Si ellos peleaban tan encarnizadamente, era obvio que esperaran de él una ofensiva peor, lo que sólo podía significar que uno de los más cercanos a Harry Potter debía morir, y temía por la enemiga número uno de la causa, Hermione Granger, "La Sangre Sucia".

-Draco... ¿de nuevo solitario, cariño?- A él le fastidiaba la asombrosa habilidad de Zilpah de aparecerse en el preciso momento en que quería Avadakedavrearla. Ella parecía incapaz de desentrañar el lenguaje del cuerpo, especialmente de aquel que la traía absolutamente más enloquecida, si eso era posible. Para ella, era sólo desvivirse en atenciones para con él; para él, era pegársele como lapa.

-Ahora no Zilpah-siseó con fastidio, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente y se aproximó más a él para colocarse detrás de él y pasarle una mano por debajo del brazo izquierdo y posarla en su pecho-. ¡Zilpah, basta!

Ella no se retiró, hizo más firme la presión de su palma sobre su pecho y poniéndose de puntillas, le murmuró al oído:

-Deberías guardar tus gritos para mañana en la noche-le reprendió-. Vengaremos la muerte de Regan y recuperaremos a las gemelas Kerleigh. Ella querrá oír tu voz matándola.-terminó con un odio profundo en la voz.

Draco tensó sus hombros. Irían a por ella y él probablemente no podría defenderla. Respirando imperceptiblemente hondo, puso su rostro impenetrable y cerró su mente. Tomó la mano de Zilpah con la derecha y la apartó con fuerza de él. Viendo el rostro suspicaz de la mujer, Draco le envió su mejor sonrisa enigmática y desapareció de ahí.

Tenía cosas que planear...

* * *

**_Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy mis queridos tres lectores... respuestas a sus reviews: NOTA: leer al final._**

**_silviota: Gracias por el apoyo n.n bien, acá por mi rancho, empleamos la expresión "marido"o "marida" cuando tienes una relación muuuy profunda con tu pareja, que lo único que les falta es casarse. Obviamente ninguna ley, muggle o mágica los ata, simplemente se sienten unidos por el corazón y Damian (ouu que poético me quedó eso). Claro que nos dedicaremos un chap para conocer su intrincada historia de amor, de eso no hay duda ;) hasta ahora, sólo nos hemos ido en pedazitos, pero creo que se puede entreleer que él no fue muy bueno que digamos... y claro, mi amadísimo Lupin era el cómplice perfecto! digo, no tengo nada contra los otros hombres, pero para padrinos, Sirius y Harry estarían cortados con la misma tijera, Ron, ni hablar, para sobreprotectores ya tiene a su madre, además de que estos dos chicos siempre andan de matanza ¬¬º y Damian siempre es taaaan divertido de escribir :) bene, espero continuar con tu apoyo!!!! ciao_**

**_Kapu Way: Hola! bueno si, yo tmb estaba que me moría mientras escribía la "muerte" de mi amado rubio, pero pues...ah, simplemente no pude hacerlo...aunque fue taaaan divertido echarle a perder el día a Ronniekins :D . Y pues aquí esta lo nuevo ;)_**

**_DarkAngel-SweetDevil: gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente chap!!!!_**

**_Nota para todos los que les interese: proximamente... CAPÍTULO 28 DE "ICE BREATH: OBLITERAR Y OSCULAR"!!!!_**

**_sólo por n.n_**

Raven ♪


	4. Precious

_**Yei!!! estoy de oferta, otra actualización XD. Siguiendo de nuevo con la línea melódica, ah, si, se me olvidó, la canción anterior para el capítulo era "en la ciudad de la furia" de soda estéreo XP se me pasó.**_

_**Está cancioncilla es una de las que más me gustan de las nuevas de Depeche mode, la de Precious, y creo que va muy bien con el Harry que estoy desarrollando en este momento. Ya, sin más spoilers, sólo me resta aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a JKRowling, la canción a Depeche mode y la idea a moi, Raven.**_

* * *

La noche dentro del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix era silenciosa. Las gemelas hacía tiempo que dormían plácidas en el cuarto de Damián. Pero a ella el sueño no parecía querer visitarla esa noche.

_Precious and fragile things_

_Need special handling  
_

Luego de la impresión de que el cuerpo que Ron creyó haber matado no era el de Draco, una ola de felicidad y alivio la inundó, pero tuvo que ocultarla de los ojos de sus amigos. Harry se había estado poniendo muy suspicaz últimamente, y a pesar de que le dolía engañar a su amigo, no tenía otra opción si quería mantener las cosas en paz. Entre Harry y Hermione tomaron a Ron y lo petrificaron antes de que tuviera oportunidad de terminar de destrozar el área de trabajo de Luna.

Lo levitaron hasta su camarote y lo dejaron ahí; si quería continuar destrozando cosas por rabia, que se desquitara con su propiedad. Fue en ese instante, luego de cerrar la puerta de Ron, que Harry la obligó a verle a los ojos.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-le preguntó tratando de entrar en su mente.

-¿Tendría por que? –le preguntó de regreso ella cerrándole el acceso a las partes donde podría aparecer Draco.

-Has estado muy rara últimamente. En las últimas dos misiones te la has ingeniado para desaparecértenos un buen rato para volver al tiempo con ese brillo raro en los ojos –le acusó –. Por eso te pregunto¿tienes algo que decirme?

-Harry, cariño¿no crees que estás un poquito paranoico?-dijo tratando de evadirle-. Soy miembro del escuadrón de Inteligencia, claro que debo desaparecerme un rato, tengo que asegurarme de que tengamos las mayores ventajas a cada misión a la que vas exclusivamente a matar...-dijo ácidamente a su amigo.

-¡No soy un asesino ni un paranoico!-gritó Harry enfurecido.

-¡Pues tus gritos, acciones y preguntas apuntan todo lo contrario!-respondió dolida. Hacía tiempo que sentía que las cosas con Harry no andaban muy bien. Siempre que salía, volvía con otra ánima para ser liberada de su varita. Todos le excusaban porque esperaban que fuera él quien eliminara prácticamente a todos los mortífagos, pero ella tenía la certeza de que no era necesaria tanta sangre.

Harry vio que unas lagrimitas estaban a punto de formarse en los ojos de Hermione, esos ojos castaños prácticamente siempre cegados por nubarrones. A lo mejor, pensó, era eso lo que le molestaba, ver que cuando no estaba con ellos adquiría un momento despejado de tristeza; no podía definir si era coraje, envidia o culpa lo que le hacía desconfiar de la chica que tanto tiempo había invertido en la causa de la que Harry se sentía último responsable.

-Lo siento Mione, últimamente no me he estado sintiendo bien, creo que es la falta de sueño... –comenzó a disculparse.

-Harry, estamos en guerra –le cortó seca –es obvio que todos estamos mal. Hasta Damián está mal.

-Yo... él...-titubeó-, siempre parece un niño tan alegre...

-Todos tenemos diversos modos de defendernos de la vida. Él eligió la risa, yo la soledad-dijo tristemente bajando la mirada-¿qué has escogido tú Harry?-preguntó encarando sus ojos verdes.

Él se quedó pensando largo rato la respuesta que daría.

-Creo que he escogido el odio –articuló finalmente-. No puedo permanecer un día sin odiar con todo lo que puedo a lo que nos ha traído la guerra-dijo fijando su mirada rabiosa en un punto sobre el hombro derecho de Hermione.

-Harry¿no crees que lo tuyo es más bien resentimiento?-le dijo Hermione posando su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de su amigo-. Dime Harry¿realmente estás seguro de que ESTO es lo que querías hacer?

_My God what have we done to you_

-Herm, a este punto, no SÉ qué es lo que hubiese querido hacer. Simplemente, ES lo que tengo que hacer-le contestó resignado tomando la mano de Hermione dándole un apretón. Lentamente la acercó a su rostro y dejó que la palma de la castaña se posara sobre su mejilla. Era cierto. Hacía tiempo que las cosas entre el trío no estaban tan bien. Harry cada vez se veía más cansado, Ron cada vez más neurótico, Hermione cada vez más sombría.

Ella recordó el montón de veces que se había muerto de ganas de abrazarlo cuando regresaba de alguna misión especialmente peligrosa, pero la permanente presencia de Ginny que lo recibía efusivamente se lo limitaba y ya no lo consideraba necesario. Ahora, de madrugada, con todos durmiendo, no había quién se lo impidiera. Con cuidado, casi midiendo la reacción de Harry, Hermione lo fue rodeando con sus delgados brazos hasta donde pudo. Al comienzo, Harry no reaccionó, pero después reconociendo que el calor que lo rodeaba no provenía precisamente de la pasión sino de la ternura devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

-Siempre has sido tan reconfortante...-susurró Harry inclinándose al oído de Hermione. Ella simplemente sonrió como una pequeña niña al sentir que había recuperado parte de su amigo. Recostó su cabeza contra el firme pecho de Harry inhalando su esencia, impregnada de sudor y sangre. Merlín, habían obligado a Harry a hacer tantas cosas...

Poco a poco sintió que el cuerpo de su mejor amigo iba adquiriendo pesadez, que sus brazos la estrechaban aún más fuerte y que unos quedos sollozos comenzaban a salir de su garganta. Y eso terminó de partirle el alma. Harry había representado para ella un bastión del cual sostenerse, el que sufría estoicamente como buen general espartano. Era por ello que Hermione siempre terminaba corriendo a sus brazos.

Pero ahora era él el que la asía como tabla de salvación, el que dejaba que su pena humedeciera el hombro de su amiga. La abrazó tan fuertemente que Hermione sintió que le partiría la columna vertebral en dos. Pero Harry supo detenerse a tiempo. Poco a poco, lenta y dolorosamente fue aflojando la tensión.

-Lo lamento Hermione –se excusó limpiándose las lágrimas con la izquierda y tratando de acomodarle la ropa arrugada ahí donde él se había recargado con la diestra -. En ocasiones me olvido que siempre fuiste de complexión delicada comparada con nosotros.

-No lamentes nada Harry –le respondió con ternura-, de hecho me alegro de que lo olvidaras por unos minutos. –y le sonrió.

Harry le sonrió melancólicamente a su vez. Acercándose a ella, le extendió su brazo en ademán de escoltarla unos pocos metros a la puerta de su apartado en el cuartel. Ella se colgó de Harry encantada de poder pensar que sería así como se imaginaba en su adolescencia que terminaría una cita. Al llegar a la puerta de Hermione, Harry le dijo:

-Nunca, nunca nos dejes Hermione. –la vio a los ojos con los suyos suplicándole que confiara en él.

-Nunca jamás. –le aseguró efusivamente. Pero aún había cosas que Harry no debería saber.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry la vio cerrar su puerta delicadamente. Seguramente no hacía ruido porque Damián estaba dormido. Pensar en el niño hizo que una sonrisa triste se le dibujara. Aún no podía tragarse por entero eso de la inseminación. No cuadraba. No le cuadraba. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? A pesar de haberla descubierto en la graduación con Malfoy, no podía imputarle nada. No les había querido decir más. Ron había insistido, pero él había preferido dejarlo por la paz. Ella se lo había ganado. Simplemente por el hecho de que ella también le había dejado quedarse con sus cosas, era que él la dejaba con las suyas.

_Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
_

Se tumbó en el suelo al lado de la puerta de su amiga y recargó su cabeza contra la pared. Sus cosas. Rió por lo bajo. Aún recordaba con demasiada claridad la estupefacción en el rostro de Ron cuando Ginny le gritó que se acostaba con Harry. Si el pelirrojo no quisiera tanto a su amigo a lo mejor lo hubiera hechizado. A lo mejor. Hermione no se lo tomó tan mal. A ella le parecía de lo más normal del mundo que de cuando en cuando estallaran relaciones fugaces entre algunos Fénix. En ocasiones eso evolucionaba en algo más. Como la apresurada y reciente boda de Remus y Nymphadora. Después de un millar de súplicas y azuzamiento de los amigos, Lupin por fin le había pedido matrimonio a Tonks, a lo cual ella había accedido encantada. Había sido una ceremonia de lo más improvisada, tanto, que Tonks ni siquiera pudo lucir un vestido de novia como Merlín mandaba, pero aún así, lucía preciosa en el sencillo vestido blanco de muselina que Fleur y la señora Weasley le habían confeccionado para la ocasión. Y por ese único día, Tonks había preferido lucir tal cual había nacido, sin ningún color estrafalario en el cabello o narices raras. Simplemente era Nymphadora Tonks, la chica tan parecida a su madre Andrómeda y con los ojos de Ted Tonks. A Sirius se le inundaron los ojos al verla, y le comentó que así lucía su madre la última vez que la vio antes de ser encerrado en Azkaban.

Esa era la clase de cosas por las que Harry peleaba. Por ver que cada día alguien se amaba más. Por ver a niños como Damián jugar una tarde más. Ahora estaba convencido de que luchaba por algo, no que luchaba solamente por hacerlo.

Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera miedo. Lo tenía. Y mucho. Era por ello que no tenía nada oficial con Ginny desde que terminó sexto año. Era por eso que procuraba no salir fuera del cuartel con mucha gente. Era por eso que temía por su amiga, según él, ella ya no debería permitirse andar en las mismas correrías que tanto le gustaban. Cada que podía le recordaba que le debía a alguien un regreso, aunque nadie mejor que ella conociera ese deber de volver... eran cosas preciosas, eran cosas frágiles, que Harry sabía que podía perder en cualquier momento. Ese sentía que era su deber. Era por eso que dejaba a la presión reposar sobre sus hombros. Y era esa presión a la que debía dominar.

Harry, después de dar por sentado que su amiga y el hijo de ésta dormían plácidamente, se levantó y comenzó a andar los pocos pasos que le separaban de la puerta misma de su apartamento. Para finalmente, al apenas atravesar la puerta, ser recibido por una lluvia torrencial de besos y caricias, que le daban la bienvenida. Él sólo pudo apreciar la enorme mata de cabello rojo a las primeras luces ciegas del amanecer, y el calor que la mujer a la que amaba le irradiaba en cada uno de sus toques.

Por un instante deseó que esa recámara fuera su hogar, que la mujer de la que estaba disfrutando fuera su esposa con una alianza en el dedo anular, que la mañana siguiente no representara subir la guardia una vez más... deseó tantas cosas aún después de haberle hecho desesperadamente el amor a Ginebra, y las deseó aún más a medida que se percataba de que la luz del amanecer chocaba contra el cabello de fuego y el cuerpo blanco de su mujer.

El inicio de actividades en el Nido del Fénix era siempre ruidoso. Toda actividad oficialmente empezaba una hora antes del amanecer, aunque siempre había unos pocos en guardia. Se dejaban ver todos los "polluelos del nido" alrededor de las 5 de la mañana, donde el escuadrón de la cocina, que eran los que tenían en turno elaborar el desayuno puesto que Hermione había conseguido a través de la P. E. D. D. O. que ningún elfo hiciera ninguna labor doméstica a menos que fuera su libre voluntad, comandados la mayoría de las veces por la señora Weasley y Regina Holthick, servían el desayuno para todos.

Luego de eso, se dirigían a los diversos departamentos a continuar con la interminable lucha contra los mortífagos a lo largo del día.

En esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Con su habitual puntualidad, Hermione y Damián llegaban a la cocina-comedor a las 5 de la mañana. Sólo que ahora, a las 5:05 am, les acompañaban dos niñas en preciosos vestiditos azules.

-Buen día, Hermione querida –les recibió Regina –, veo que el jovencito Granger ha tenido a bien peinarse hoy –observó divertida -¿Cuál es la razón de ello, joven Damián Granger?

-Buenos días, Reggie –saludó el niño jovialmente sin molestarse en responder. Siempre le decían que se peinara, pero afortunadamente había heredado la docilidad del cabello de su padre con el color del de su madre.

-Buenos días Regina, señora Weasley –saludó Hermione – ¿Ron o Harry se han levantado ya?

-Los gemelos han ido ya a por Ron, pero de Harry no sabría decirte...-respondió dubitativa.

-No hay problema –dijo Hermione sonriendo para tranquilizar a Regina – seguramente estará aún dormido. Anoche nos acostamos tarde. –le excusó.

-¿Has visto a Ginny, Hermione? –preguntó la señora Weasley emergiendo de la estufa mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal a cuadros.

-No señora Weasley –respondió Hermione confusa. Desde que había parido a Damián, Ginny no había vuelto a dormir en el mismo sito que ella.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? –se preguntó a sí misma -¡Charlie! –continuó saludando a su robusto hijo -¿No has visto a tu hermana hoy?

-Mamá, vengo de desvelarme haciendo una guardia, lo primero que quiero hacer es ir a dormir. –se excusó.

-Simplemente pudiste haber dicho que no –le refutó su madre.

-E igual hubieras pedido explicaciones de por que no la había visto, así que es lo mismo madre –respondió él con una sonrisa y acercándose a Molly Weasley para abrazarla.

-Eres un lambiscón Charlie Weasley. –recriminó Molly mientras hacía el ademán de golpear a Charlie con el cucharón que sostenía. Regina dejó escapar una risita.

-¿Y Bill? –preguntó Charlie soltando a su madre y tomando uno de los bollos recién horneados de la cesta en el centro de la mesa. Mientras lo metía en su boca, fue a sentarse al lado de Hermione.

-Por fin pudo conseguir el traslado de Fleur, Francois y Mirabelle de Canadá. Estarán aquí en unos minutos. –la voz de la señora Weasley transmitía un deje de preocupación, aunque sus ademanes intentaban demostrar que estaba tranquila.

-¡Mirabelle viene! –exclamó jubiloso Damián. Mirabelle era la pequeña hija de Bill y Fleur, apenas un año menor que él. Francois, el menor de los hijos, apenas estaba empezando a gatear, por lo que Damián y Mirabelle habían tenido más oportunidad de convivir a pesar del escueto tiempo que pasaban juntos.

-¡Finalmente! –sonrió Charlie –Creí que nunca volverían a Inglaterra luego de lo de.. –Charlie calló abruptamente antes de continuar. Los ojos de la señora Weasley se humedecieron. Hermione recordó tristemente el hecho que obligó a Bill a enviar lejos a su esposa e hijos.

Dos años después de iniciada la guerra, Gabrielle había decidido ir a refugiarse con los Weasley en la Madriguera luego de que la situación en Francia se había tornado insoportable. Fleur y Bill la acogieron con ellos, enviándola a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios. Gabrielle crecía y desarrollaba cada vez más la vena _veela_ de su familia, al grado de convertirse en la chica más asediada de Hogwarts y sus alrededores. Lo cual, dada su particularidad y su parentesco con los Weasley, la volvió un blanco fácil. Y vaya que lo fue.

Durante su quinto año, Gabrielle había manifestado cierta predilección por un chico francés, exiliado como ella. A los Weasley no les daba demasiada buena espina el chico, Dominic, e infinidad de veces la previnieron de entablar relaciones demasiado abiertas con personas que la familia no conociera. Pero Gabrielle era obstinada. A escondidas, comenzó a escaparse de Hogwarts con Dominic. Ambos iban desde los límites del lago hasta inclusive Hogsmeade. En una de esas escapadas, Dominic la citó en el camino a Hogsmeade. Ella fue, completamente sola, confiada en que Dominic la alcanzaría para ambos ir a divertirse al pueblo... pero las cosas no fueron así...

Dominic, amenazado en su vida y en la de su familia, había conseguido indulgencia de los mortífagos entregando a Gabrielle a Greyback.

Fenrir, deseoso de continuar infectando a todo aquel que tuviera que ver algo con los Weasley, mordió a Gabrielle una vez. Dos veces. Tres. Una infinidad de veces, hasta que del cuerpo núbil y hermoso de la chica no quedaron mas que despojos. ¡Peor que Jack el Destripador! dijeron los medios. ¡Horroroso! Gritaba El Profeta. ¡Denigrante! Exclamó el Primer Ministro. Pero el licántropo continuó escapándose de la justicia. Los Weasley, apenados en lo más hondo de sus corazones, no pudieron menos incinerar a Gabrielle para enviarla a sus padres. Fue decisión de Fleur, que bajo ningún concepto deseaba que sus padres contemplaran los restos de su hija.

Fue después de la masacre de Gabrielle que Bill decidió enviar lejos a su esposa e hijos, acudiendo a visitarles en secreto lo menos posible, pero lo suficientemente frecuente para que ni Fleur se sintiera abandonada ni los niños se desacostumbraran a él. Y finalmente, ahora que la Orden del Fénix contaba con un cuartel general más moderno y mejor equipado, Bill había mandado traer de vuelta a Fleur, Mirabelle y Francois.

Durante unos minutos, la normalmente ruidosa cocina del Nido del Fénix se mantuvo en un respetuoso silencio en memoria de la hermosa chica fallecida. Cuando Charlie chascó la lengua luego de terminarse su bollo, pareció como si hubiesen despertado de una sesión de hipnotismo. Todos parpadearon y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿No tienes idea de a que hora estarán aquí, Molly? –preguntó Regina. Hermione imaginó que le gustaría saber para hacerse de un tiempo para cocinar un pastel de bienvenida. Siempre que algún nuevo miembro llegaba a instalarse al Nido, Regina procuraba hacerles sentir bien preparando algún postre.

-Mi Bill partió anoche junto con la guardia, me comentó que viajarían durante la madrugada, así que estará aquí en dos horas o menos. –respondió la pelirroja mientras volvía a la tarea de revolver el estofado con el cucharón. Regina asintió y continuó preparando el jugo de calabaza para todos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente. Realmente, la noche anterior había sido una de claro oscuro para el joven. Había dormido de un tirón, pero no por ello se sentía descansado. Trató de mover su brazo derecho que se le estaba acalambrando, pero como súbita ráfaga, recordó que lo mantenía debajo del cuello de cierta pelirroja. Volvió a hundir su cabeza en la almohada. Con los ojos fijos en el techo, se culpó por enésima vez de haber dejado que Ginny estuviera otra noche con él. Con delicadeza, zafó su brazo y la cubrió con la manta.

Últimamente, ya nada le sacaba de su estado iracundo. Y eso le tenía aterrado. Aún no podía creer que él, el Elegido, el que según Dumbledore debería hacerse de toda la fuerza del amor que le fuera posible, fuese incapaz de sentir otra cosa en esos momentos. Tenía el recuerdo de cómo se sentía tener emociones a flor de piel y el poder de manifestarlas irremisiblemente o de guardárselas para sí. Pero esa nueva sensación de falta de amor le era totalmente angustiante.

Dio otra mirada a la chica que había escogido amarle y estar con él por el tiempo que pudieran. Realmente, era bella. Sin duda alguna tenía todas las cualidades que un hombre buscaría en su pareja para toda la vida: buena ama de casa, hogareña, con predilección por los niños y un deseo irrefrenable de amar. Ciertamente se convertiría en una remembranza perfecta de su madre, la señora Weasley.

Pero a pesar de todas las cualidades que le veía en ese momento, no podía menos que preguntarse si realmente era eso lo que quería para sí. Pero si de algo podía tener una certeza, era de que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero aún así... Desde luego que se le antojaba tener una familia grande y amorosa, hijos como Damián que le llenaran el rostro de chocolate, que corretearan a la par de Sirius en forma de Canuto. Y ése era uno de sus sueños, convertirse en un genial padre de familia… para él, Ginevra Weasley era la mejor opción.

-¿Harry? –unos toquidos acompañados de una voz interrumpieron sus cavilaciones -¿duermes aún?

Harry decidió mantenerse callado un poco más, lo suficiente para que la persona al otro de la puerta sacara de conclusión que aún dormía. Cuando ya no escuchó la otra respiración fuera de su pieza, Harry se levantó cuan largo y desnudo estaba para dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha. Ya dentro, el agua no representó tampoco ninguna clase de alivio o mortificación. Simplemente era agua caliente recorriéndole el cuerpo, mojándo su cabello, limpiándolo de lo que fuera que tuviese encima: tanto su sudor, como el propio olor de Ginny.

Cuando se estaba secando con la toalla, escuchó que su novia ya se removía en el cuarto, seguramente buscando su ropa para volver a su habitación, recriminándose por enésima vez el haberse quedado toda la noche con Harry.

-Sólo viniste con el camisón Ginny –le dijo él mientras salía con una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo. Ella aún se sentía perturbada cada vez que amanecían juntos, a pesar de que venía sucediendo desde hacía cinco años o más. Sonrojada, Ginny se puso finalmente su camisón luego de comprender que la búsqueda de su ropa interior sería totalmente infructuosa.

Ya vestida, Ginny se escabulló hacia la puerta. Al tomar el pomo de la puerta, se volvió con sus castaños ojos hacia Harry, haciendo ondear su roja cabellera del modo que sabía que le cautivaba.

-¿Irás a desayunar conmigo? –le preguntó esperanzada.

-Claro –contestó Harry mientras sus ojos se fijaban en toda la anatomía de Ginny –en media horra paso a tu apartamento. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí –Ginny finalmente salió de las habitaciones de Harry con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Harry suspiró ruidosamente cuando escuchó que la chapa de la puerta volvía a estar cerrada. Ahí iba él de nuevo, a creer que podía continuar entre esas personas repletas de sentimientos. Tal como si él también los tuviera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Harry¡Ginny! –saludó efusivamente Hermione a la pareja –Poco más y se pierden el desayuno.

-Y no están precisamente muy bien alimentados que se diga –comenzó a regañarles la señora Weasley con su eterno cucharón blandiéndose en el aire amenazadoramente.

-¡Mamá! Ya no somos unos críos –replicó Ginny con un mohín que le daba un adorable toque infantil.

-Pues si se esforzaran en actuar como adultos en todo el sentido de la palabra, no me vería en la necesidad de andarlos correteando como a unos. –contraatacó la señora Weasley.

-Pero no puedes negar, Molly querida, que es imposible para ti no andar detrás de todos como una gran madre universal –dijo Regina guiñándole un ojo a la señora Weasley. Sería acaso porque no tenía tanto tiempo con todos los de la Orden por lo que parecía ser una de las pocas que se atrevía a echarle en cara a Molly Wasley su espíritu maternal y sobreprotector para con todos.

Luego de ese comentario todos guardaron silencio, esperando a ver la reacción de la señora Weasley. Ella estaba ligeramente pálida, casi como si le hubiesen abofeteado. Todo se mantenía en suspenso. Pero imperceptiblemente, las curvas de sus finos labios empezaron a alzarse, tanto, hasta que formaron una sonrisa.

En cuanto los blancos dientes de la señora Weasley asomaron a su rostro, los demás presentes en la cocina dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Y procedieron a reír con ella.

-Bueno, no puedo negar que si yo no me preocupo por estos chicos, nadie más lo hará, ni siquiera ellos. –rió la señora Weasley haciendo un ondeando suavemente el cucharón con restos del guisado del desayuno.

-Espego que tenga más egspacio en vuegstgo mategnal cogazón paga nosotgos… -todos voltearon a ver a la fuente de la voz. No pudieron menos que ahogar gritos de sorpresa y aguantar por unos instantes sus ganas locas de correr a echarle los brazos a Fleur Delacour de Weasley.

-¿Nos extrañagon? –preguntó con su hermosa sonrisa veela mientras sobre su cadera balanceaba a su pequeño hijo, Francois. Bill apareció detrás de ella llevando en hombros a Mirabelle.

-¡Damián! –exclamó la niña jubilosa haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por bajarse de los anchos y altos hombros de su padre. Como todo Weasley, tanto Mirabelle como Francois habían resultado pelirrojos, pero a diferencia de su hermanito que resultó con todos los rasgos Weasley, Mirabelle adquirió la herencia veela de sus antecesoras, con los ojos violetas y la piel blanquísima.

-¡Mirabelle! –respondió Damián saltando de su silla para ir a su encuentro. Ambos niños se abrazaron afectuosamente mientras el resto de los adultos se dedicaban a darle la bienvenida a la familia Weasley-Delacour.

-¡Hegmione! Cómo ha cgrecido Damían en este tiempgo que no lo he visgto –comentó Fleur mientras se mantenía abrazada de Hermione. Como madres, ambas habían desarrollado una estrecha amistad que ninguna de las otras chicas, Luna y Ginny, habían logrado compenetrar al ser solteras y solas.

-Oh, no más de lo que ha crecido Mirabelle. Se está convirtiendo en una señorita muy guapa –comentó Hermione sonriendo.

-¡Si vieggas! En Canadá, tenía enloquecgidos a logs vegcinitgos de donde vivíamogs, cada vigsita de Bill ega motivo de pedig su mano. –contestó burlona. Ciertamente estaba orgullosa de su hija, pero muy en el fondo, temía que se convirtiera en la misma clase de foco que habían sido ella y Gabrielle…Gabrielle…su dulce hermanita Gabrielle.

-Ya Fleur. Serán parientes, pero son distintas. Hay cosas que el destino tiene a bien no repetir... –comentó Hermione al ver que de nuevo a Fleur le causaba dolor pensar en su hermana.

Súbitamente, una oleada de melancolía pareció apoderarse de la cocina, donde ya solo permanecían los Weasley, los Granger y Harry.

-De pronto todo parece tan efímero ¿no lo creen? –susurró Ginny tomando fuertemente el brazo de Harry, que se limitó a pasarlo por sobre sus hombros.

-No digas eso… suenas tan terriblemente desesperanzada -la consoló él. Si para alguien todo estaba resultando terriblemente efímero, era para Harry James Potter. Con los ojos dio un rodeo a la habitación. De pronto, en un instante, tenía en sus brazos a la mujer que amó desde sexto año, aun lado, a su mejor amiga abrazada a la chica contra la que compitió en cuarto; frente a él, su suegra y Regina reían encantadas de las caratoñas de Francois, Bill y Charlie hablaban como seguramente no lo habían hecho en meses y Mirabelle y Damían jugaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder plasmar esa imagen en su mente, poder memorizarse los olores a niño y guisado en la nariz, sentir eternamente el calor que la pelirroja le brindaba desinteresadamente pegada a su costado. Deseaba tanto que las cosas preciosas de la vida no requirieran un tratamiento especial.

_Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_

Pero él era Harry Potter, y por su bien mental y por el físico de todos aquellos a los que amaba, debía empezar a sentir esas escenas como suyas, debía atesorarlas para poder usarlas. Ellos serían su escudo y él la espada.

* * *

**_Snif, snif. Creo que ha sido el que me quedó más sentimentaloso de los tres que subí hoy...pero que más da!! XD _**

**_Bien, en nuestro siguiente episodio, chan chan chaaaaan... el ataque mortífago!!!!_**

**_Gracias a quienes tuvieron la paciencia de esperar por esto y a los que se metieron por curiosidad...se les agradece... se vale pedir reviews??_**

**_Raven ♪_**

**_PD Este va para ti mina, que sé que no te gusta el Hr/Dr, ni el H/G... pero me da igual, es pa tí por haber terminado el fic de Sailor Moon._**


End file.
